Dan and Phil (Phan) Boarding School AU
by HoneyBeeCastiel
Summary: The shy,sweet,music kid Phil Lester ends up roommates with the friendly and outgoing student Dan Howell. Dan is Phil's first friend but is there something more? Some bad language and sad stuff but pretty much fluff. A little bit of Pastel Phil and lots of Phan. My first fan fiction, I suck at summaries. Please review.
1. First Chapter!

**Disclaimer: Some of this story was inspired by another amazing fanfic called _The Art Of Making Friends by Rianonymous_ I don't own Dan,Phil,Chris,or PJ I only own my thoughts Blah blah blah Sorry I am new on this site. Anyway On with my first Phanfic! *Virtual Hugs***

 **Dan's POV:**

It was a typical morning, first day back to school. I was not what you would call 'excited'. I wasn't scared but I just didn't want summer to end. Staying inside and playing video games with my friends sounds much more fun than exams, homework,and projects. At least my great friends Chris and PJ will be there with me. I am now 17, and my summer vacation was pretty much just hanging out with friends and sometimes family but I mainly just relaxed and hung out in my room playing video games. I tried to stay sort of social but that's pretty difficult when you have video games, internet, and food in your house. Anyway this year would be different since we are getting new roommates. I mean it seems like fun, dorm parties or getting to leave your parents home but I'm not looking forward to the awkward days with my new roommate. Last year I didn't even have a roommate. My parents thought it would be a great idea to send me to a boarding school. They didn't want me out of the house, they just thought it would "prepare me for college and teach me how to look after myself".

I woke up and glanced at the clock next to my bed. I groaned it read 5:30 am. " _Ugh why do I have to wake up?"_ I thought, I picked up my phone and glanced at the screen.

I had one message from Chris saying, ' _First day back! PJ and I will meet you in the administration office at about 8:00 if that's cool with you.'_

I responded with _'Sure man can't wait see you there.'_

I got up, showered and got dressed. Luckily I had all I needed for my dorm already packed up in boxes and ready to go. I looked in the mirror to see if I was presentable enough. I was wearing my favorite black eclipse t-shirt along with my favorite black skinny jeans. I threw the last of my books into my backpack and walked downstairs.

I walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. My mum had already made me a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning sweetheart, would you like a cup of milk?" My mum called cheerfully from the kitchen.

"Uh yes please." I called back. She walked back to the table and set the milk down I thanked her as she sat down.

"Your father had to leave for work early but he sent his blessing for you, dear. Oh I'm just so proud of you!" She exclaimed happily. I smiled and replied with

"It's not that big of a deal but I'll do my best to get good grades and make friends."

She beamed proudly and chirped "Oh my little boy is all grown up your father and I couldn't be happier for you! But please do stay out of trouble and be nice."

I nodded and stood up to take care of my dishes. I glanced at the clock which read 6:30 am, the school was about 20 minutes away from my house so I still had a little bit of time before I had to leave. I took this time to make a new music playlist and put all my boxes in my car, well it was really my mum's car. After I had played a few intense rounds of _Flappy Bird_ the time read 7:20 so I figured it was time to head to school.

"Hey mum I'm getting ready to head to school." I called out. I heard her gasp and rush through the house from her room to the lounge. She beamed at me and pulled me in for a tight hug. She was hugging me so tightly I could barely breath. Once she finally released me I saw tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh Daniel, we are going to miss you more than words can describe the house will be so quiet. Now go and do us proud!" She announced. I stepped out of the door and turned back to face her

"Now don't forget to call we aren't that far away and remember we will support you and we will love you no matter what." She said happily.

"You're making it sound like I'm moving overseas. I'm just going to school and it's only a few roads down, I'll be able to visit you on holidays and between semesters. I'm going to go now. I love you too make sure you tell that to dad for me." I replied.

I walked to my mum's car, which my dad was going to pick up on his way home from the building near the school where he worked as a lawyer. I got in the car and drove to the school. I pulled up and walked to the front office. Which I assumed was the administration office.

 **Phil's POV**

I woke up to my mum shaking me and happily cheering "Philip it's your first day back to school come on I've got breakfast ready you don't want to be late."

"Ugh 5 more minutes." I groaned.

"Nope you have to get up!" She said, tearing the blanket from my bed.

"Fine I'll be down as soon as I get dressed." I gave in.

She grinned and walked back downstairs. I got up and looked in the mirror. I looked like I always did, my pale skin was contrasted by my black hair which was styled to an fringe. I got dressed in some black skinny jeans and a Pokemon t-shirt with a hoodie.

I'm 17 now and I have to go back to my boarding school. Last year wasn't so great my roommate never talked to me and was always partying at some other room. I'm super shy and have a stutter so I was bullied almost everyday. I didn't think this year was going to be any different, except for the roommate. My boxes that had everything I needed were all packed up and in the trunk of my mum's car. After I finished my breakfast I put on my shoes and asked my mum if she was ready to drive me to school (she refused to let me drive because she wanted to be the one taking me there for my 'big day').

"Okay sweetheart are you sure you have everything?" She asked walking entering the lounge.

"Yes mum I already checked 4 times I'm 100% sure I have everything don't worry." I said, sliding my headphones off.

"Okay make sure you get good grades and respect your teachers." She said, staring straight into my eyes. "Oh sweetie I really hope you can get over this shyness and open up more, please try to make some friends there are lots of great kids there you just have to open up." She said, tearing up.

"I know mum it's just hard." I replied.

"Okay dear well let's go." she said.

I nodded and followed her out to the car. We get in the car and head off to the school as we are driving, I am sitting there listening to Muse looking out the window.

I was in the middle of daydreaming when I was snapped out of my daze when my mum snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I slid my headphones off my head. "Sorry pardon?" I said calmly.

She smiled and replied gently, "We're here sweetheart this is where I leave you."

I frowned. _Just great,_ I thought, _the one person I feel comfortable around and don't stutter is leaving me for the next semester._ I've gone through this before and I know the school, it's just I have new classes and a new roommate.

"Okay well I'll visit you in between semesters mum goodbye I love you." I sighed and hugged her.

"Alright honey just remember to talk to people and make friends I love you."

I nodded and exited the car after grabbing my bags and heading to the front office. As I approached I noticed I was the first one there. I almost shouted in excitement (but I obviously didn't). I walked up to the lady and as soon as she saw me she smiled sweetly. The school was full of nice staff members but not so nice students.

"What can I help you with sweetie?" she beamed.

"U-um I need my t-times table and d-d-dorm number p-please." I asked, trying my best to be polite.

"Alright sweetheart what's your name?" she asked glancing at her computer screen.

"P-p-phil L-lester." I answered, glad she didn't mind my stutter which I have in certain social situations.

She typed for a bit on her computer then spun around in her chair and started picking through some files. She grabbed one and spun back around and handed some papers and a key card to me. "Here you go your dorm is on the 3rd floor and your classes and a map of where they are is in there. Good luck on your first day. Have a nice day sweetheart." she said, grinning.

"T-thank you h-h-have a nice day." I said softly. She smiled and waved. I waved back and walked towards the dorms.

 **Dan's POV:**

I pulled up to the front office and parked. I checked my phone it read 8:02 am. I got out of the car and walked past the crowd of people looking for Chris and PJ.

"Hey Dan! Dan!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind. I spun around to see Chris and PJ standing there, bags in hand and smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys!" I said, walking over to them, dragging my bags behind me.

"So guess who my roommate is this year?" Chris asked playfully almost jumping with excitement. I glanced at PJ who rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Who is your roommate, Chris?" I asked, rolling my eyes as well.

"Well, my grandma happens to know one of the staff members that helps picks roommates and I managed to have her let me pick my roommate. So now I'm roommates with PJ!" Chris announced, hugging PJ. "

Yeah yeah but I'm just waiting to see who Dan's roommate is." PJ said, nudging my shoulder.

"We'll just have to find out, let's go get our time's table and dorm keys come on." I said, motioning for them to follow me. **(Note: I know this is super boring and slow but I'm working on it :P)** After we finished that we headed for the dorms.

 **Phil's POV:**

I stood outside of the door to my dorm. I checked the number then swiped my key card. I opened the door and stepped into the dark room. I switched on the light and glanced around. The room had 2 beds one on the right and one on the left. The room was almost entirely furnished, aside from the 2 beds there was also 2 dressers and bedside stands and a TV along with 2 desks. I chose the right side of the room and set down my bags. _I hope my roommate doesn't mind taking the left side._ I thought as I plugged in my speaker and turned on my playlist, I smiled as Muse played. I unpacked until my playlist ended and everything was put away. I heard footsteps outside followed by laughter as I heard the footsteps approach I turned off my phone and sat on my bed. I heard the footsteps stop outside of the door. I heard some murmurs and then footsteps heading down the hallway. I heard the key card click and saw the door knob turn. My nerves started to act up as the door opened.

The person stepped inside. The boy was tall, a bit taller than me had brown hair styled to a similar fringe to me on the opposite and had brown eyes. He smiled at me showing his dimples. "Hey, so this is my room then? My name's Dan, Dan Howell what's yours?"

I smiled back, blushing slightly "M-my n-n-names Phil, P-phil Lester, nice t-to m-meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Phil." he said, sitting down on his bed. He started setting up his side of the room listening to music with headphones on.

By the time he finished it was time for classes.I gathered up my books and began walking down the hall. I went to my first class which was Social Studies. We were assigned our seats and I sat next to Josh Quarters, one of the school's bullies who hated me. I sat down next to him without a word.

"So how was your summer Lester?" he asked, obviously teasing me.

"U-u-mm i-it w-was okay." I mumbled.

He chuckled,"O-o-oh r-really L-lousy L-lester ?" he said in a mocking tone. I nodded and the rest of the class neither of us said a word.

I gathered up my books and headed out to the hall where I was knocked to the floor. I looked up to see 3 tall figures standing above me. I quickly identified these figures as the school's 'populars'.

"Oi f*gg*t." **(Note: I refuse to even type the actual word)** One of the boys said stepping forward. I quickly realized it was the leader of the little 'group', Dylan Jones.

"Hey guys, Lester's here! Come on let's have fun with him!" Dylan shouted at the two boys behind him. Then another two guys walked up behind them. I curled up a bit, bracing myself for whatever they were going to do.

"I'll take the first hit boys." Dylan laughed. He kicked me in the stomach and I winced in pain. I looked up only to be met with a fist to the cheek. They began shouting continued their attack until I had 1 or 2 bruises and tears running down my face. I had always been super sensitive which is why I'm picked on. I never try to come up with a sassy come back as my mum said I was 'too sweet'.

After they finished an announcement came on saying "Excuse me students but we have decided to let you take the rest of the day off to take care of your dorms and just relax okay that is all have a nice day." then the announcement cut off. I heard a few students cheer as I made my way back to my dorm. I opened the door to see Dan sitting at his desk.

 **Dan's POV**

I heard the dorm door open and spun around to see Phil standing there.

"Hey Phil what's up?" I said as he walked in and sat down on his bed.

"N-n-nothing much w-what a-about you." Phil replied I had to make sure to be kind around him I just met him but I could already tell he was super shy. After all he even had a stutter.

"Oh nothing it's just great to be back you know." I said sarcastically. He smiled shyly and as he looked at me I saw a bruise on his cheek.

"Phil..." I began walking towards him. He looked a bit scared. I crouched down in front of him.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"What happened to your cheek?" I asked gently. He looked a bit surprised.

"O-o-oh umm n-nothing." He said looking down at his feet.

"Are you sure?" I asked I couldn't help but be concerned he looked so scared.

"U-um." he started.

"Phil you can trust me I promise." I said trying to comfort him.

"D-dylan J-jones and his f-friends but it's n-not that b-big of a d-deal." he said smiling weakly.

"Dylan did this?" I asked sort of loudly.

Phil nodded. Without saying a word I rushed to the bathroom in our dorm room and grabbed an ice pack from the first aid kit under the sink. I walked back over to Phil and pulled up my desk chair and sat in front of him.

"Phil." I said softly. He looked up at me. I pressed the ice pack to his cheek. He seemed a bit shocked at first but I continued.

"It's okay it's just a bruise." I chuckled softly.

He smiled, "T-t-thank you D-Dan."

"It's no problem Phil." I smiled happy he was okay. I don't know why but I feel like I've known Phil forever even though I know almost nothing about him. He just seems so sweet and helpless.

"R-really t-thank you n-nobody h-has ever been t-this n-nice to me." Phil admitted looking at his feet.

"Again Phil it's no problem I don't mind." I said softly.

He smiled and began fiddling with the hem of his shirt which I just noticed was a Pokemon shirt. "Hey I really like your shirt do you like Pokemon?" I said.

"Y-yeah I l-love Pokemon." He said.

"Cool me too I think we may have more in common than we thought." I chuckled.

I looked down a his arm and noticed another bruise. I frowned "Hold still." I said. I went and grabbed another ice pack. I went and sat back down and held the ice pack to his arm.

"A-a-re you s-s-sure you don't m-mind d-doing this?" Phil asked softly.

"Of course not Phil I don't mind at all." I smiled.

We sat there for a few seconds before we heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Janis standing there. She was the boys dorm advisor and was actually pretty nice.

"Dorm room inspection sweetie are you Dan Howell?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes." I responded,stepping aside to let her in. She stepped in the room.

"Okay." She began, looking down at her clipboard "You're roommates with Phil Lester is he here?" She asked.

"I-I'm r-r-right h-here miss." Phil said softly. She smiled and looked around for a bit as I sat across from Phil still holding the ice packs to his bruised skin.

"Okay darlings well your dorm checks out well so I guess we're all good have a nice day." She said as she walked out and closed the door.

I turned back to Phil who looked sort of guilty."Phil what's wrong?" I asked.

"Y-y-you're taking care of m-m-me w-when you s-should be h-h-hanging out w-w-with your f-f-friends." He muttered guilt filling his voice.

"Phil it's fine don't worry about it I want to help you." I said.

"R-really?" He asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Really." I responded. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until I noticed the ice packs melted. I frowned.

"D-Dan w-w-what's wrong?" Phil asked.

"The ice packs melted." I frowned. "Oh well how do your bruises feel, do they hurt?" I asked, setting the ice packs aside.

"I-I-I'm f-fine t-thank y-you." He said in his usual soft tone. I smiled. Phil glanced at his watch. "I-I-it's 4:45 I h-h-have t-to s-study again t-t-thank y-y-you so much." He said shyly.

"Okay well I'm going to go to my friends dorm down the hall are you going to be okay?" I asked. Phil nodded.

I smiled and left heading down the hall to Chris and PJ's dorm. I knocked on their door. Chris opened it and smiled.

"Hey Danny-boy what's up?" He laughed inviting me in.

"Nothing much what's about you?" I asked sitting in a bean bag chair.

"Oh hey Dan!" PJ said walking out of the bathroom. I hung out there for about an hour and a half or so until I realized that we had to be in our own dorms early tonight.

"Well guys I better go see you tomorrow good night." I said as I walked out the door. I walked down the hall until I reached my dorm.

I opened the door to see Phil sitting on his bed surrounded by books and papers.

"Hey Phil what are you doing?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

He glanced up from his books. "S-s-studying." he replied.

"For what class?" I asked, as I plugged in my phone and computer.

"S-science and L-l-litature." Phil said as he scribbled down a few notes.

"Hey Phil is that a Totoro plushie?" I asked staring at the plush toy on his bed.

"O-oh y-yeah you r-regonized i-it?" he asked looking up from his notes.

"Yeah I love that movie." I said excitedly.

"M-m-me t-too." Phil smiled.

"Oh! I have an idea!" I shouted and jumped on my bed.

"W-w-what?" Phil asked, surprised by my outburst.

"Let's have a movie night!" I yelled happily.

Phil blushed slightly. "W-w-what do y-you m-m-mean." he sputtered.

"I mean you can pick out some movies an we'll chill out and watch them." I grinned.

"A-a-are y-you sure?" Phil asked, nervously fiddling with his pencil.

"Yeah come on it'll be fun after all tomorrow is Friday so we can stay up late it'll be like a sleepover!" I shouted, grinning like an idiot.

"O-o-okay if y-y-you're s-sure y-you want t-to." Phil said still fiddling his pencil.

Oh I forgot to ask if actually wanted to hang out. "Sorry I forgot to ask if you had plans or if you wanted to hang out I'm such an idiot." I said as I face palmed.

"O-o-oh I d-don't h-have any plans i-i-it's j-just nobody h-has invited m-me t-to do a-anything l-like this before b-but I w-would l-love to h-hang out." Phil smiled.

"Yes! So you can pick out some movies after your classes and I'll get some snacks so we can hang out and watch them together." I said.

"I-i-is a-anybody else g-g-going to b-be there?" Phil asked softly. I shook my head, knowing that Phil was very shy and I didn't want to overwhelm him. "O-o-okay t-t-that s-seems l-like fun." Phil smiled.

"Woo-hoo movie night!" I said happy he agreed to hang out with me.

"W-w-well I'm d-d-done s-studying s-so I'm g-going to g-get ready f-for bed." Phil said as he began putting his books away.

"Hey Phil I was wondering, do you want to play some video games with me I mean you don't have to I was just wondering." I asked. "S-s-sure I l-love video g-g-games." Phil smiled shyly.

"Okay fancy some Mario Kart then?" I asked hopefully.

"S-s-sure." Phil smiled.

I hooked up the system and we both sat down. I fired up the game and handed Phil the controller. "Letsa go!" I said playfully. Phil smiled and nodded. I hit the start button and we began the first match.

"Yes yes yes yes YES!" I shouted as I past the finish line coming in first again.

"D-d-darn it y-you're too g-good at t-this!" Phil shouted as he set down the controller and glanced at his phone. "It's g-g-getting late I'm g-going to b-bed thank y-you f-for letting me p-p-play w-with y-you." Phil said as he put his controller away.

"Thanks for playing with me Phil you're fun to hang out with." I said honestly.

"T-thank y-you g-good night D-Dan." Phil said as he plugged in his phone and got in bed. I put away my controller and got into bed as well.

"Good night Phil." I said as I switched off my bedside lamp and Phil did the same. This was a pretty good first day.

 **Phil's POV:**

I woke up the next day to my alarm going off. I sat up and looked across the room to see Dan was still asleep. I got up and showered and dressed. By the time I got out Dan was up.

"Good morning Phil." He said happily.

"G-g-good m-morning Dan." I said softly with my usual stutter that he thankfully didn't seem to mind.

"Don't forget to pick up some films for our movie night it's going to be so much fun!" Dan said as he walked into the bathroom. After I got ready I left for my first class.

Luckily most of Dylan's 'group' decided to skip some of the classes. Then lunch time came. After I had gotten my food I glanced around the lunch room. I spotted Dan sitting at a table filled with people. There were 7 girls and about 8 boys (including Dan). He seemed happy and I didn't want to bother him so I headed for the bathroom stalls. I've eaten lunch in here before it's not like anybody invited me to sit with them anyway. I finished my lunch and waited patiently for the bell to ring. Nobody ever really used these restrooms during lunch considering there were some in the cafeteria anyway. I enjoyed the peace and quiet being alone wasn't so bad. I mean I've gotten used to it but I guess it wouldn't hurt to make some friends. I've tried to make friends but they all end up turning on me or pushing me away. I just gave up after a while it's not like anybody cared anyway. I tapped my foot and waited for the bell to ring. 3 minutes later the bell finally rang allowing me to run to the library for my free period.

Once I entered the library I relaxed a bit. I was happy here, I loved to read it was a nice distraction from the bullies and stress. I grabbed 2 books and went to check them out. The librarian stamped the book and said "Here you go Phil make sure to return those next week." I nodded and headed for the table in the corner of the room where I knew nobody would bother me.

I heard the door swing open and lifted my head to see who it was. I was surprised to see Dan there surrounded by at least 5 girls who were all basically jumping on him. I turned my attention back to my book and continued to read.

I heard slight murmurs of their conversation and I could make out a few words and I heard one of them say "Who's that freak in the corner?"

Then another replied with "I don't know what a loner weirdo probably an new kid or something whatever he's a loser."

I looked up again to glance at the group and saw Dan looking around the library. "Okay girls you need to go back to class you don't have free period right now I'll see you later bye." Dan said motioning to the door "Bye Dan!" they all chirped and walked out of the library. I buried my face in my book once again, hoping he didn't notice me.

 **Dan's POV:**

After those girls said that about 'the guy in the corner' I wanted to see who it was. I glanced around the corners and finally spotted a boy with black hair who's face was buried in his book. Then I recognized him.

It was Phil. I approached him slowly and cleared my throat to get his attention. "Hey Phil what's up can I sit her?" I said happily. He nodded and I took a seat across from him. He seemed pretty upset I'm guessing he heard what those girls said.

"Did you hear what those girls said?" I asked.

"Y-y-yeah." Phil replied as he set his book down. I sighed. "I-i-it's f-f-fine I'm u-u-used t-to it." He said.

"Do people really treat you like that?" I asked feeling anger rising up.

"Y-y-yeah." He said softly. He seems so innocent what could he have done to deserve this?

"Well I promise to never treat you like that." I said with no doubt in my words. Phil looked up in surprise

"R-r-really?" He asked. I nodded."T-t-t-thank y-you D-D-Dan." He said.

"No problem Phil, I can't wait for our movie night don't forget." I said playfully. Phil smiled and nodded.

I felt my phone vibrate and saw that Lucy, a girl I had met at the end of the year and who loves to flirt with me, was calling me.

"I have to take this be right back." I smiled. Phil nodded and I stepped out of the library and picked up the phone.

"Hey Danny." she said in a sweet flirty voice.

"Hi Lucy." I responded.

"So some of my friends are having a party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come it'll be a blast." she said giggling.

"Sorry I can't I'm hanging out with a friend tonight." I replied honestly.

"But Danny!" She whined.

"What Lucy? I'm sorry I already have plans." I said softly trying to calm her.

"Well are you sure you can't get a rein check or something?" Lucy suggested.

"I'm sorry I'm not into parties you know that." I said.

"Ugh fine I give up oh well I'll see you Monday Dan bye!" Lucy said as she regained her chirpy attitude and hung up.

I walked back to the table Phil was sat at and sat across from him.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"I-i-i-it's n-no problem." He mutters shyly.

"That was Lucy she was inviting me to some party." I explain.

"A-a-are y-you g-g-going t-to t-the p-p-party?" Phil said sadly as he flipped through his book.

"What? Of course not. I'm having a movie night with you I'm not giving that up for some silly party." I grinned.

"T-t-thank y-you." Phil said softly. He reminded me of a shy little animal like a bunny that people like the bullies 'hunt' even though there's no point it just makes them look cool or tough.

"It's no problem Phil I'm happy you agreed to hang out with me." I said.

"T-t-thank y-you f-f-for i-inviting m-me t-to h-hang o-out." Phil sputtered softly.

"Hey Phil may I see your times table?" I asked. Phil nodded and dug in his pocket. He pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and passed it to me. I took it and glanced over I worked out that we had 4 classes together including lunch.

"Well at least we have science and art and free period together." I said as I handed the paper back to him. I couldn't wait of this movie night.

***************************************************** _*Le Time Skip***************************************************************_

 **Dan's POV (again):**

I headed out of the little store on our campus, arms filled with junk food. I made my way through the halls and tried to see if I could spot Phi anywhere.

"Dan! Hey Danny-boy!" I heard someone call from behind.

"Yes Chris?" I asked without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Chris asked as he walked in front of me.

"Well I know your voice and you called me 'Danny-boy'" I chuckled.

"You got me so why do you have all that food?" Chris asked, eyeing the junk food I was holding.

"Phil and I are having a movie night." I said.

"Really that sounds fun can PJ and I join?" He asked.

"Sorry he's super shy and I don't want to overwhelm him." I said.

"Okay." Chris said. His phone beeped and he glanced at it. "Sorry man I got to go PJ is like having a heart attack he thought I died." Chris chuckled.

"Alright see you man." I said. Chris waved and nodded. Then I kept walking until I reached my dorm. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I saw that Phil has already set up a little area with two very comfy looking bean-bag chair in front of the TV and even a little table in between them then surrounded by pillows and plushies. I noticed a little note on the table. I picked it up, it read _Hey Dan I went to pick up the movies and I set up a little area for us sorry if you didn't want me to. Anyway see you back here in a few. -Phil_. I smiled to myself and put the note away. I set the food down and sat on the bean-bag chair. I sat and waited and waited and waited. _Man he sure is taking a while._

I thought. I heard an unsteady knock at the door and I jumped up to answer it. I opened it to see a pretty disoriented looking Phil standing there.

"H-h-hi D-D-Dan s-s-sorry I'm a l-little late." He said softly, clutching onto a small bag in his arms.

"It's no problem Phil." I said, stepping aside to allow him inside.

"So what movies did you pick." I asked as we sat down on the bean-bag chairs.

"O-o-oh umm I w-w-wasn't r-r-really sure w-what t-to pick." Phil admitted holding onto the bag tighter.

"It's alright let me see." I assured him and held out my hand. He handed the stack of movies.

"Okay Kill Bill, Howl's Moving Castle, My Neighbor Totoro, The Shining, Scream 1,2, and 3, and The Exorcist." I read aloud as I flipped through the films.

"S-s-sorry it's j-j-just t-that Kill Bill, H-H-Howl's M-M-Moving Castle, My Neighbor T-T-Totoro and S-Scream are s-some of m-my f-favorite m-movies I d-d-didn't know w-what else t-to p-p-pick." Phil said nervously.

"There's no reason to be sorry Phil. I love these films. Couldn't have picked better." I smiled.

"R-r-really I p-p-picked s-some horror m-m-movies that I've n-n-never s-seen I w-w-wasn't s-s-sure if y-you were o-o-okay with t-that." Phil answered honestly staring down at his hands.

"It's alright I'd love to watch these let's set up the first movie don't worry I got lots of snacks." I said. Phil smiled shyly and nodded. I set up the first movie which was Kill Bill. I sat the snacks down and opened a pack of Malteasers. Phil grabbed 2 soft fluffy blankets and handed one to me shyly. I thanked him and we watched Kill Bill and My Neighbor Totoro until we got to The Exorcist.

"Okay next movie The Exorcist." I said as the credits for My Neighbor Totoro began rolling.

"Have you seen it before?" I asked as I placed the DVD in the DVD player. Phil shook his head "

H-h-have y-you?" he asked.

"Nope but I heard it's really good." I said as I pressed play.

The movie started and we settled into our chairs. As the movie went on I heard some yelps escape Phil's mouth. He jumped and grabbed onto my sleeve. He froze once he realized what he had done. He quickly sank back into his chair

"O-o-oh God I'm s-s-sorry." he said and lowered his eyes. I moved my chair closer to his and wrapped my giant blanket around us both. I pulled Phil in closer and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned into my touch.

"Is this okay?" I asked. I felt him nod and snuggle into my chest. I smiled "Good." I whispered. He yelped again and snuggled further into my chest. I nuzzled into his shoulder and quietly asked

"Do want to turn the movie off?" I felt him shake his head

"I r-r-really l-like t-the movie it's j-j-just a l-little s-scary." he stuttered softly.

"Ok as long as you're sure." I said and turned my head to watch the movie.

I picked up Phil and pulled him into my chair, which had enough room for both of us. He yelped softly in surprise as I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, lifted him up and dragged him into my chair. I giggled and placed him on my lap.

"A-a-are y-you o-okay w-with this?" He asked shyly "I'll m-m-move if y-you want m-me to." I shook my head and pulled him down so he was curled up on my lap with his head on my chest, facing the TV. I smiled and we sat there, watching movies we got to Scream 2 and I had to get up to change the movie. I nudged Phil slightly and he shifted so I could get up. I sat back down and wrapped my arms firmly around him as he snuggled into my chest again. "I think we should have more movie nights like this." I chuckled. I felt Phil mumble in agreement then snuggle up a bit closer.

"S-s-sorry if I'm m-m-making y-you u-uncomftable." Phil said suddenly.

"You're not trust me." I said and bury my face in his hair. A few moments later I heard Phil's breathing become more still and felt his muscles relax. I heard a little snuffle from his mouth confirming that he was asleep. I glanced at him and decided it was better not to wake him. He looked so peaceful and calm. I picked up a few pillows and placed them behind me without waking him. I relaxed and found myself also drifting off to sleep. I flicked the TV off and placed the remote back on the table. I snuggled up to Phil and felt myself drift off to sleep.

 _*****************************************************Le_ _Page Break********************************************************_

 **Phil's POV:**

I woke up and noticed that I wasn't in my bed. I then remembered what happened last night. I smiled at the memory of Dan and I watching movies and joking around it's been a while since I had enjoyed myself and had a friend before. I looked up but then realized I couldn't see anything because I didn't have my glasses on. I tried to make out my surroundings and see if Dan was awake. I heard a very small snore come from him informing me he was asleep. I snuggled myself back into Dan's chest I soon felt myself drift back into sleep.

 **Dan's POV:**

There was a light weight on my chest as I woke up. I looked down to see Phil snuggled up to my chest and my arms were wrapped around him. He looked so adorable and peaceful. One of his hands was in front of his face which was framed by his messy hair while his other hand was gripping weakly at my shirt. I set my head down on top of his and buried my face in his hair. For some reason this felt...right it didn't feel awkward. I guess because I sometimes force people to cuddle me. I just like holding someone it makes me feel loved I guess I don't know. I felt Phil shuffle slightly and looked down to see him squinting and glancing around. He looked up at me with the most adorable little tired face and bed head. He look like a little child.

"Good morning." I smiled at his adorableness.

G-good m-morning." He mumbled back still glancing around and squinting.

"Phil what are you looking for?" I asked.

"M-m-my g-g-glasses."

"I didn't know you wore glasses." I said. "Oh there they are." I said as I spotted the glasses. I grabbed them and placed them on Phil's face.

"T-t-thank y-y-you." He said, blinking as his eyes adjusted.

"No problem so we have a whole day what do you want to do?" I asked as I straightened my bed head a little.

"O-o-oh I d-d-didn't k-k-know y-y-you w-wanted to I m-mean I j-just t-thought t-that you w-w-would h-hang o-out with your o-other f-friends." Phil said.

"No they already have plans I want to hang out with you." I said happily. Phil looked up at me and I looked at his eyes, I never realized how beautiful they really were they were a mix between blue and green and even a little yellow.

"R-r-really?" Phil asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah." I smiled happily.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"O-o-oh u-um m-m-maybe v-v-video g-games i-if that's ok w-with y-y-you." Phil said.

"That sounds great come on." I said happily, motioning towards the game system.

After about an hour of playing video games with Phil my phone rang.

"Sorry one sec." I said. Phil nodded and smiled shyly. I answered my phone.

"Hey what's up?" I heard PJ's voice on the other end.

"Hey PJ I was just playing some video games. What about you?" I said.

"Well Chris has gotten sick and I was wondering if you could come over please, just for like 30 minutes." PJ pleaded.

"Yeah sure I'll be there in like 5 minutes." I said and hung up.

I turned to Phil. "Hey sorry my friend Chris is sick. So-" He cut me off

"Dan i-i-it's a-alright y-you can g-go." He smiled.

I sighed "Thank you."

Phil smiled and nodded sweetly. I grabbed my phone and wallet then headed down the hall.

 **Philly's POV:**

After Dan left I stood up and left a note reading _"Hey Dan I left to one of my classes in case you need me the room number is 213 Thanks, Phil" ._

I headed down the hall to the my favorite classroom, the music room. **(Note: Phil is an** **amazingly talented music student)** I sat down at the piano and began playing some random tune I learned a while ago.

Music was something that I loved more than anything and it was something I had practiced forever. I knew my music teacher better than any other adult at this school. I pulled out my music paper full of blank measures and began writing down notes. And as I played I sang along to the song I can't remember the name of. It was some love song I had heard on the radio.

As the song came to an end I heard clapping coming from the doorway causing me to jump and spin around. I was relieved to see it was just my music teacher Benny **(** **Early Supernatural reference anybody haha I am trash)** standing there grinning.

Benny smiled as he made his way towards me and took a seat across from me. "That was brilliant Phil!" He exclaimed. Benny was a long time family friend and I had known him my whole life.

"T-t-thank you B-Benny." I beamed.

"I am so proud of you. Not only have you improved your piano work but you're voice is also incredible!" He said happily.

"Y-y-you r-really t-think so?" I asked.

"Why yes of course it's amazing you are full of so much talent and potential!" He said excitedly. "How about we do a duet real quick?" He asked

Benny was a master on the guitar so I happily accepted his offer. I nodded and smiled.

"Ah brilliant let's began." He grinned.

We began the duet and as always Benny was incredible on the guitar I was happy that I didn't mess up as I didn't see Benny all summer and I wanted to impress him.

As the duet came to and end we played out the last few notes. Benny turned to my and began clapping. I beamed happily.

"Just incredible Phil I didn't think you could get any better." He said.

"W-why t-thank you Benny y-y-you w-w-were a-amazing a-a-as always." I replied

We talked for a while, catching up when Benny suddenly said "Oh I totally almost why I came here I had some papers to fill out." he laughed.

He stood up and walked and picked up some papers. "Anyways Phil I will see you in a few days in music class if you need anything please let me know goodbye." he said.

I nodded "G-g-goodbye B-Benny." I smiled.

He excited the room and headed down the hallway. I continued to play for a little before heading back to the room.

 **Please Review (shameless** **self-promo) and All That Stuff. Thank You So Much For Reading and I Don't Know How Many Chapters There Will Be But If You Want More Just Let Me Know! I Don't Have An Upload Schedule Too Much Of A Procrastinator. Anyway Thanks Again*More Hugs***

 **-Hayleigh**


	2. Second Chapter!

**Yay! Welcome back to the second chapter! If you have any suggestions please leave a review or even message me I love hearing from you guys! This story is all original writing plz don't copy! Also all of the other students names aside from Dan,Phil,Chris, and PJ are FAKE**

 **Also this chapter is kinda sad but still really sweet and might suck because I have writers block. Sorry! ^_^ Okay let's get on with the next chapter!**

 **Phil POV:**

I walked up the stairs and ended up bumping into someone.

"O-o-oh s-s-sorry." I said as I soon realized what I had just done.

"You better be Lester." I heard the person hiss.

 _Oh crap._ I realized who the voice belonged to. It was none other than James Hastings, another member of Dylan's 'group'.

"Haven't seen you in a while Lester how long has it been? Huh? Two months?" He asked, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

I nodded, looking down at my feet. I was slightly relieved that I had run into James and not Dylan because James unlike the other members of his group didn't physically hurt me. He normally just throws a few insults.

James laughed then suddenly his phone rang. He picked up and began talking. As he was slightly preoccupied I took this as a chance to leave. But as I began to walk up the stairs he grabbed me. "You're not going anywhere Lester." He murmured and hung up the phone.

He pulled me back and I just turned and made a run for it. I ran down the hall and took a different route to my dorm. I arrived at the door, slightly winded and out of breath. I unlocked the door to find Dan sitting on his bed reading the note I left.

Dan turned around and smiled "There you are Phil."

"S-s-sorry I j-j-just w-went d-down t-to o-one of m-my c-classrooms." I said honestly, sitting down on my bed.

Dan raised an eyebrow "You seem out of breath did you run here?"

I nodded "Y-y-yeah I r-r-ran into J-J-James."

"He didn't give you any trouble did he?" Dan asked.

I shook my head. I heard Dan sigh in relief "Ok good."

"H-h-how w-w-w-was y-your f-f-friend? I-i-is h-he a-a-alright?" I asked, sitting up on my bed.

"Oh yeah he'll be fine he just had a little fever that's all." Dan laughed.

 **Switch To Dan's POV:**

Phil and I talked for a few minutes when out of the blue Phil broke into a coughing fit.

"You alright?" I asked, worried he was getting sick.

Phil nodded "I-i-i'm f-f-fine."

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded again.

After a few minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence there was a loud knock at the door, disrupting both of thoughts. I walked towards the door and opened it to find Lucy standing there, twirling her hair all flirty-like.

"Hi Danny!" she chirped.

"Hey Lucy what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh well I wanted to see you first of all and I just wanted to remind you that it's Chris' birthday in a few weeks and we wanted to through him a surprise party and we already have PJ in on it and since you're one of his closest friends we thought you could help too! What do you think?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure! Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" I agreed happily.

"Yay! Ok so we thought we could meet in PJ's room to discuss details and he'll text you but since Chris' birthday isn't for a while we'll start later on. That sound ok?" She said.

"Yeah sure ok then I'll see you tomorrow in class then?" I said.

"Yep. Bye Danny!" She winked.

"Bye Lucy." I waved and she skipped down the hallway.

I closed the door and turned to Phil, who was blowing his nose.

"Are you sure you're alright Phil?" I asked. Now I was really worried he was getting sick.

"Y-y-yeah." He smiled and went back to the book he was reading.

A few minutes later Phil had gone through half of a tissue box. Now I _knew_ he was getting sick.

"Phil?" I asked, he looked up at me "Are you getting sick?"

"N-no I-I t-t-think it's j-just a-allergies." Phil said, shaking his head.

"Phil I think you're sick." I said.

"I'll p-p-probably f-feel b-better t-t-tomorrow." Phil smiled shyly.

"Ok we'll see if you feel better tomorrow alright?" I said, smiling as well.

"O-o-okay." Phil said and checked his phone, "I-it's g-g-getting l-late 'm g-going t-to g-go to b-bed. Goodnight D-Dan."

"Goodnight Phil." I said and headed to the bathroom to get into my pajamas.

 **The Next Day (Still Dan's POV)**

I woke up to Phil having a coughing fit. I glanced at the time the clock read 9:00 am.

"O-o-oh D-Dan I'm s-s-so s-sorry I w-woke y-you u-up." Phil said nervously.

"No no It's alright, Phil you _are_ sick." I said worriedly.

Phil shook his head "I'm s-s-sure it's n-n-nothing D-D-Dan."

I walked over to him. I stood beside his bed and gently placed my hand on his forehead, causing him to blush.

"Jesus Phil you're burning up!" I exclaimed.

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer. I ran back to Phil's bed. "Open." I instructed softly. Phil obeyed and I placed the thermometer in his mouth. I waited for a few moments before pulling it out. It read 101 degrees.

"Oh my God Phil! 101 degrees!" I shouted. "I think you have the flu. Here lay back down I'll go grab medicine." I said. Phil laid down and I pulled the blankets up and tucked him in. Then ran to the bathroom to see if we had any medicine. I didn't find anything so I figured I better head off to the store.

"Hey Phil?" I said softly, walking over to his bed.

"Y-y-yes?" He responded.

"We don't seem to have any medicine so I'll head to the store later to pick some up." I said.

"W-w-what w-why?" Phil asked, obviously confused.

"Why what?" I asked.

"W-w-why a-are y-you t-t-taking c-care of m-me?" Phil asked softly.

"Because I care about you, Phil. You're my friend." I said, laughing gently.

Phil blushed deeply "T-t-thank y-you." He grinned.

"No problem so I'll head out in a few minutes is there anything else you need? Are you hungry?" I asked.

Phil nodded shyly. "I'll pick up some soup ok?" I asked.

Phil nodded again "T-thank y-you."

"I don't mind, here you go." I said handing him his glasses.

"You know you should wear your glasses more."I smiled, ruffling Phil's hair

Phil blushed and smiled gently. "H-h-hey D-Dan?"

"Yes Phil?" I smiled.

"O-oh uh n-n-nevermind it w-was s-silly." He said in his usual quiet tone.

"What is it Phil? You can tell me anything." I assured him.

He smiled weakly "I j-just w-wanted t-t-to s-say y-you're m-my f-first a-and only f-friend s-so I j-just w-wanted to s-s-say thank y-you."

"Aww thanks Phil that's so sweet." I said happily.

After a few seconds, Phil sneezed again and again the broke into yet another coughing fit.

I felt horrible. "Aw Phil how are you feeling?" I asked, cupping my hands around his face.

Phil blushed again "W-w-well my h-h-head hurts a-and s-so does m-my t-t-throat a-and uh I c-can't stop c-coughing a-and my n-nose is r-runny but m-my stomach d-d-doesn't f-feel s-so good." He said softly suddenly his eyes went a bit wide "O-oh I d-d-didn't m-mean t-to c-complain s-sorry."

"No no Phil you're fine although I feel awful for you." I said "I'll head off to the store and pick up some medicine and food. I'll be back in about 15 minutes. Alright?" I asked, feeling Phil's forehead again.

"A-a-alright a-again thank y-you s-so much." Phil said softly he was so cute.

I nodded and grabbed my phone, wallet, and key card then proceeded to head out the door.

I headed down to the small store on campus. I pulled open the doors and walked through. I picked up a few things when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Lucy (again) giggling and twirling her hair.

"Hey Dan man we seem to be bumping into each other a lot huh?" She said.

I laughed "Yeah so what are you doing here?"

"Oh well I'm picking up some snacks for a slumber party I'm having with my friends what about you?" she asked, walking closer and closer to me.

"I'm picking up some stuff because my friends sick." I explained, picking some canned soup off of a shelf.

"So Danny I was wondering are you busy next Friday?" She asked.

"Uh no why?" I responded.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie on campus?" Lucy asked.

I thought about it for a little then thought, _What the heck she's nice might as well._ "Sure what time?" I grinned.

"Yay! How about 6:30 I'll swig by your room?" Lucy walked up to the checkout line.

"Sure I guess I'll see you then." I said, joining her in the line.

"Alright. See you then Danny." Lucy smiled and kissed me on the cheek before skipping out of the store.

I paid for my items then proceeded to walk back to the dorms. I reached my dorm and before I even unlocked the door I could hear Phil's coughing. I opened the door and saw Phil walk out of the bathroom and sit on his bed.

"Hey Phil, you alright?" I asked

"Uh y-y-yeah I'm a-a-alright." Phil said and laid back down.

"Are you sure?" I asked, tucking him in again.

Phil nodded "Y-yeah."

"Just make sure to let me know if you need anything alright?" I said, setting aside the bag from the store.

"O-okay t-t-thank y-you." Phil coughed.

"Here I got some medicine and I'll make you some soup." I smiled.

After I set Phil's soup and tea on the tray along with the medicine I walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Here you go Philly." I said

"T-thank y-y-you." Phil grinned sweetly (blushing adorably).

I smiled and was about to give Phil his medicine when a loud knock at the door erupted through the room. I stood to answer it.

I swung the door open to reveal Chris and PJ standing there.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" I inquired.

"Sorry if this is a bad time but we were just pumped to tell you that the school is hosting a homecoming dance soon! And Chris and I are on the planing committee. You can join if you want to as well there's a few open spaces if you want." PJ announced excitedly.

"Really? A homecoming dance?" I asked.

"Yeah they're also having a Halloween party, and I believe some other holiday dances and parties." Chris chimed in **(I chime in haven't you people ever heard of)**

Phil then broke into a loud coughing fit, causing Chris and PJ to jump.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said, laughing at their reactions.

"Is that your roommate? Didn't you say his name was Phil?" Chris asked.

"Yeah he's super shy though and really not feeling well so I'll introduce you later." I assured them.

"Alright sorry to bother you." PJ started "Also one more question if you don't mind, are you going for the movie on campus Friday?"

"Yeah I'm going with Lucy." I stated.

"Really?" Chris said and wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed "Yeah are you guys going?"

PJ nodded and I heard Phil cough some more.

"Well you should go take care of your roommate we will see you in class tomorrow." PJ said.

"Alright bye." I waved. They said bye and walked down the hall. I spun around, closing the door in the process and sat back down with Phil.

"W-w-were those y-y-your f-friends?" Phil asked as I gave him some medicine.

"Yeah I've known them pretty much my whole life and I think they're secretly in love." I said and winked at Phil causing him to giggle making him even cuter.

 **Switch to Philly's POV:**

I giggled at Dan's little comment and wink and was glad he was telling me more about himself. I really want to get to know him better since he was the only student who actually talked to me instead of talking _about_ me behind my back or making fun of me.

"Here open." Dan smiled as he picked up a spoonful of soup and fed it to me.

I smiled shyly at him. "T-t-thank you D-Dan."

He smiled back and handed me a mug of tea. We chilled there until I finished the soup and tea and I really felt better.

"How do you feel Phil?" Dan asked.

"I f-f-feel a l-lot b-better thank y-y-you s-so much D-Dan." I grinned like an idiot.

Dan smiled sweetly "Good I'm glad your feeling better oh yeah I almost forgot we have school tomorrow."

I frowned "O-oh y-y-yeah."

"But hey at least you feel better." Dan said.

I smiled "Y-yeah h-h-hopefully I d-didn't g-g-get you s-s-sick."

Dan laughed-I really like his laugh-"Yeah probably not don't worry."

We talked for a bit more before a realized it was almost 10 pm.

"I-I-I t-think I b-b-better g-get r-ready for bed." I said

"Okay I think I'll do that as well." Dan smiled and stood up, taking the tray with him.

I got into my pajamas as did Dan and crawled into bed.

"Good night Phil." Dan murmured sleepily.

"Good night Dan." I replied before drifting off to sleep.

 *****Dream Time!*****

 _It was_ _dark that's all I could see, but then lights slowly flicked on,illuminating what I soon recognized as the school's hallway._

 _I saw a figure running towards me and I_ _recognized it as Dan._

 _"D-D-Dan! H-Hey!" I shouted happily._

 _He apparently didn't hear me as he just kept waving and running. I glanced behind me to see another figure who came into focus as the girl, Lucy, that Dan knew._

 _"Hey Lucy!" Dan called out grinning._

 _"Hi Dan!" Lucy chirped and ran into Dan's open arms._

 _Lucy looked at me then back at Dan "Do you know him?" she questioned, motioning in my direction._

 _Dan shrugged "Eh not really I don't like him at all I mean he doesn't even matter and he's a loser."_

 _I felt my heart clench and a lump formed in my throat. "D-D-Dan?" I said_ _shakily._

 _"What do you want?" He hissed his voice full of hate. "I don't want to talk to you loser leave me alone freak! Shut up nobody likes you! Jeez don't even look at me. God what an idiot man I hate him. Come on baby let's go." Dan spat and stormed off with Lucy in his arms._

 _The tears came like a freaking waterfall and I fell to my knees. I sobbed and sobbed, until gaining the strength to run to my safe place, the music room._

 _I let out a sigh of relief as I reached the music room and saw Benny sorting through some papers._

 _"H-H-Hey B-Benny." I called out hoarsely,catching his attention._

 _"God Phil what do you want?!" He groaned in his usual southern accent but this time with a serious hate that I've never heard directed towards me._

 _"B-B-Benny? W-What's wrong?" I asked nervously._

 _"You're what's wrong! I hate having to be your babysitter I hate you!" He spat_ _harshly._

 _"B-B-Benny I..." I sobbed._

 _"You what? Huh? What could you possible need you_ _worthless piece of filth?!" Benny yelled._

 _I just turned and ran I ran and ran until I reached the dorm. I unlocked the door and walked in._

 _I saw my stuff was all trashed around but Dan's side was untouched. I sat on my bed and began sobbing more and more._

 _Until I heard a knock at the door. I stood and slowly opened it._

 _"Hey...oh I want to see Dan." the lady at the door said, obviously disappointed. I recognized her as one of our teachers but I couldn't recall her name._

 _"Uh w-w-what d-do you n-n-need from h-him?" I sniffled._

 _"I'm moving his room he said he really hates his roommate like he wrote a full complaint about him." She said, looking at the clipboard. "I'll go find him." she muttered and walked off._

 _I turned back to the dorm and just let the tears fall and fall and fall and fall...until the blaring_ _alarm rang out._

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I groaned but sighed in relief. It was a dream just a dream just...a...dream.

"Good morning Phil." Dan called, making me jump in surprise. I was covered in sweat and tears-well especially tears.

"G-g-good m-morning D-D-Dan." I said shakily and nervously.

"You alright mate? You look a little shaken up." Dan inquired.

"Uh y-y-yeah j-just a b-bad d-d-dream." I sputtered.

"Hey did you hear what happened?" Dan asked suddenly.

"Uh n-n-no." I said.

"There's no more art class apparently there was a big scandal and they cut out the class so now it's study hall." He said as he gathered up his clothes.

"R-r-really? W-w-well t-that s-sucks." I said and stretched.

Dan nodded in agreement.

"H-hey I'm g-g-gonna j-jump in t-the s-s-shower if t-t-that's a-alright." I said as I got out of bed.

"Sure I'm gonna get dressed." He said.

I nodded and gathered up my stuff to take a shower.

 **/After the shower/**

I gathered up my books, said goodbye to Dan, and headed to my first class. I made a mental note to talk to Benny about my nightmare before walking into class.

I glanced around the classroom before awkwardly shuffling to my seat next to Josh.

"Alright class today we're working on essays." our teacher, Mr. S, called out. The class let out an audible groan before letting him continue "Ok so I will walk around with a bucket full of topics and you will pick one and write an essay on it." He explained, picking up a clear plastic bucket full of folded sheets of paper and began walking around the classroom

He rounded around until reaching my desk I reached my hand in and drew out a piece of paper and unfolded it, it read The _Quality of Living in Developing Countries._ **(Note: I actually spent 10 minutes finding essay topics online.)** _Huh I can make something interesting out of this._ I thought.

I pulled out my laptop as did everyone else and began working. I had 3 whole pages done when the bell rang. I gathered my things and walked down the hall. I glanced down at my paper that read my schedule.

 **Phil's Schedule**

 **First Period-Social Studies**

 **Second Period-Advanded Language Arts**

 **Third Period-Advanced Science/Chemistry**

 **Fourth Period-Lunch Num num!**

 **Fifth Period-** I crossed out **Art** and replaced it with **Study Hall**

 **Sixth Period-Free Period (Different from study hall)**

 **Seventh Period-Private Music**

 **Eighth Period- Math**

 **-End of Classes-**

I put the the paper back in my pocket and walked to my next class. I shuffled into class and sat down. Our teacher, who we just call Sarah, skipped into class.

She was definitely one of my favorite teachers, she was always so chirpy and upbeat about everything.

"Good day class!" she chirped happily "Welcome back for another year of advanced language arts! Okay so today we are going to work on a simple project ok? So it's just an easy worksheet followed by a trip to the library to find a novel for you read." She explained as she passed out the aforementioned worksheets.

 **(Note: Your reviews are the sweetest thanks so so much I don't deserve that! You guys are so amazing!)**

I finished the worksheet in no time and decided to silently doodle while I waited for my classmates to finish.

 _Knock! Knock!_

We all spin around to see whoever was standing in the doorway. I was personally shocked to see none other than Dan leaning against the wall with a smug smirk on his face and a pile of books in his hand

"Ah hello there!" Sarah said and practically skipped over to him.

"Hey! I was asked to bring these books in." Dan grinned.

"Oh why thank you!" She replied and carefully lifted the books into her own arms. "Would you please help me put these away?"

"Of course." Dan replied, following her to the large book case in the back of the classroom.

I watched Dan as they walked through the classroom, Dan glanced around but his soft brown eyes never fell on me, he merely skimmed over each student before assisting Sarah in putting away the books. Memories of the nightmare forced themselves into my brain and I couldn't seem to hold it back.

"There all done! Thank you! Have a nice day." Sarah said happily, breaking my silent thoughts.

"You too." Dan said before walking out the classroom.

"Ok now raise your hand if you're _not_ done with the worksheet." she called out, no raised hands. "Excellent! Ok now single file out to the library."

We entered the library and everyone scattered I walked to the mystery novel sections and began looking.

 ***Le Time Skip to Lunch ^-^***

 **Still Angel Bean's POV:**

I grabbed my food and head towards the bathroom but not before tripping over Dylan's foot in the middle of the hallway and having everyone burst into laughter.

"Hahahaha! Man even for you Phil this is freaking hilarious, never gets old!" Dylan cackled.

I glanced around all the faces, everyone was laughing. I got up and pushed past everyone, the tears flowing freely and ran down the hallway.

I stopped dead in my tracks upon seeing Dan and Lucy walking down the hall holding hand and giggling to each other. I obviously looked like a freaking mess my clothes and hair were messy and tear tracks ran down my red cheeks.

"Oh! Man what happened to you?" Lucy asked, looking me up and down and laughing sightly but still seemingly concerned.

Dan looked me up and down as well before meeting my gaze "Hey you alright?" Dan asked softly.

I shook my head, burying my face in my hand as I ran past them and down the hallway, sobbing. I ran until I reached my dorm. I'll clean up then maybe skip study hall I really just want to talk to Benny.

By the time I had finished cleaning off it was time for my music class. I had a special private music class with Benny that my mum signed me up for.

I headed down the surprisingly empty hall into the music room. I knocked on the door and only seconds later it swung open and I was greeted by Benny.

"Ah! Hello Phil!" He grinned, stepping aside to let me in.

I walked in and sat down on my piano chair "H-h-hey B-Benny." I smiled weakly.

"Phil what's wrong?" Benny asked worriedly, pulling up a chair and sitting across from me.

"I h-h-had a r-r-really r-really b-bad d-d-dream and i-it k-k-kinda g-got t-t-to m-me." I explained, looking at my hands in my lap.

Benny put a hand on my shoulder "What happened in the dream Phil? Talk to me."

I explained the whole dream to him word for word and he listened intently, I could always trust him. As I finished he pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh Phil I would never ever do anything like that for you, boy you'd be stupid if you ever thought I'd treat you like that." Benny said, I sighed in relief and we pulled away.

"T-t-thank y-y-you Benny." I sighed.

"It's no problem Phil. Ok,shall we get on with the lesson?" Benny asked. I nodded. "Alright." He said and pulled out a few sheets of music. He handed them to me and I set them on the stand.

"Ok now please began." Benny instructed.

I obeyed and set my hands down on the keys, I let the rhythm flow from my heart to my fingertips as my hands pressed the keys, my fingers seemed to fly across the piano, hitting every note carefully. I poured my soul into my music, it was my life, my fingers continued to glaze over each and very note and I closed my eyes as the music flowed through me.

I finished the song and turned to Benny, who was clapping rapidly with a proud grin on his face. "W-w-was t-t-that g-good?" I asked.

"No that was absolutely incredible! Just amazing Phil! I am so proud of you!" Benny beamed.

"R-r-really?" Benny nodded "T-t-thank y-you." I smiled.

"Only telling the truth, I picked a few songs that I think you will really play and even sing very well they seem like your style I also chose some duets as well. Would you like to begin?" Benny said, handing some papers to me.

"Y-y-yes." I smiled happily, taking the papers from him.

"Tell you what Phil how about you just hang out with me for the rest of today, I'll tell your math teacher it had something to do with your special music class I'm sure she'll understand." Benny winked, I'm glad he understood how horrible the nightmare was and how it messed me up.

I nodded and grinned "T-t-thank y-you that s-s-sounds g-g-great."

Benny smiled and motioned to the papers "Let's begin."

 ***Switch to Dan's POV During His Science Class***

I entered my seventh period science class and sat down next to Chris.

"Hey Dan what's up?" Chris asked as I took out my notebook.

"Not much man what about you?" I smiled.

"Same. Oh what's going on with you and Lucy and I saw you guys hanging a lot today." He winked.

"Well she likes to flirt with me and I guess I've grown to like her." I chuckled.

Although I couldn't help to wonder what Phil was up to right now, I feel kinda bad after seeing how messed up he was at lunch. I shook it off for now.

Our teacher then walked up to the board lazily, trudging with a large bag behind him stuffed with crumpled papers. He let out a loud sigh and sat down at his messy desk.

"Good day class sorry I'm a little tired so we're just going watch a video and take notes." He yawned. He turned on the projector and set up a video.

"Hey are you signing up for the homecoming dance planning committee?" Chris leaned over and whispered to me.

"Umm yeah probably Lucy said it's a good idea." I whispered back.

Chris smirked "Hmmm Lucy huh? You gonna ask her to the dance." He winked.

I laughed "Yeah probably I mean who else would I ask? Who you gonna ask huh?"

"Hmmm the list goes on, man." He said, and opened up his notebook.

 **(Note: Here comes the KickTheStickz)**

"What about PJ?" I winked.

Chris seemed to choke on his tongue "W-w-hat what are you talking about?" PJ? Come on. Pssh we're just friends man, yeah just friends." Chris sputtered unconvincingly.

"Right 'just friends'" I held up air quotes, I knew they obviously loved each other. "Come on man tell me the truth." I laughed slightly.

"I mean I just I guess I-" Chris continued to babble, causing me to laugh.

"I can tell he loves you Chris and I can tell you love him, you shouldn't bubble up your feelings you know." I said as I scribbled down some random notes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, glancing down at his notes.

"Duh! I've known it forever!" I whisper-yelled.

Chris grinned "Well I guess I got a date to homecoming." He said happily.

"Yes! Finally!" I exclaimed quietly.

"B-But what if he says no?" Chris asked worriedly, eyes widening.

"Come on man he's been staring at you since he learned about the homecoming dance and has been all shy and nervous around you. Trust me he loves you." I chuckled quietly.

 _'Huh I make a pretty good cupid.'_ I thought to myself as I wrote down some more notes. _'Now how do I ask out Lucy? Hmm maybe I could get a rose and make a giant sign or something...maybe I'll ask one of my friends for ideas.'_

 **Still Dan's POV After 9th Period:**

I walked back to the dorm and saw Phil had just walked around the corner and just beat me to the door.

"Hey." I said, causing him to jump slightly but smile sweetly nevertheless he changed his clothes and his hair was fixed. _'He seems to be feeling better.'_ I thought.

"H-h-hey D-Dan h-h-how was y-your d-day?" He opened the door and allowed me in.

"Thanks, it was alright you know Chris and PJ, my best friends?" He nodded "Well I hooked them up for homecoming." I grinned triumphantly.

"R-r-really? T-t-that's g-great." Phil grinned as well.

"How was your day?" I asked as I sat on my bed as did Phil after he shut the door.

Phil's face seemed to fall a bit but he still had a smile on his face "H-h-honestly? I-I've h-h-had b-better and I-I-I've h-had w-worse." he replied quietly.

I nodded "What happened at lunch?" I asked, getting up and walking over to my desk.

Phil looked up "O-o-oh d-don't w-w-worry about i-i-it, I'm o-o-over i-it I w-w-was k-kinda o-overreacting a b-b-bit a-anyway. I-it w-was s-silly." He gave me a small smile and I returned it.

"You sure?" I asked, turning away from my computer. He nodded. "Okay by the way you know Lucy right?" Phil nodded again.

 **Switch to Phil's POV:**

"Okay by the way you know Lucy right?" Dan asked, I nodded.

"W-w-why do y-y-you a-ask?" I inquired as I adverted my gaze back down to my hands in my lap.

"Well I was going to ask her to homecoming and I was wondering how I should do it." He replied casually with a smirk.

I felt my heart sank for some reason-I mean yeah I was disappointed because I was secretly hoping that Dan wouldn't go to homecoming and we could play video games or something.

"O-o-oh w-well what w-w-were you t-t-think?" I blinked back tears and shoved my sadness away to help my one and only friend.

"Well I was thinking of making a nice giant sign and a rose what do you think?" Dan asked hopefully.

"W-w-well umm I t-t-think I h-h-have a-an i-i-idea f-for t-the s-sign." I suggested quietly. "I c-c-can m-make i-it i-if y-y-you w-want." I smiled.

"Sure! I'll pick up the supplies. Thanks Phil!" Dan exclaimed happily.

"N-n-no p-problem." I replied.

"Ok I'll grab some supplies real quick be back soon." Dan grinned before walked out the door and down the hall.

 _'Ok so maybe I'll just spend the night of homecoming studying or maybe I can stay with Benny or something.'_ I thought as I laid down on my bed with a sigh and stared at the ceiling.

 **Switch Back to Dan's POV:**

I jogged down the hall back to my dorm, I was super grateful that Phil is helping me I really hope the homecoming dance goes well.

I opened the door and Phil sat up in his bed. He studied the supplies in my hands.

"Is this ok?" I asked as I set down the supplies in front of him. Phil looked up at me and nodded, smiling sweetly.

Phil got to work on making the sign, so far it was freaking amazing.

He had spelled out _Hey Lucy...Homecoming?_ In beautiful bold lettering with designs such as swirls and dots and-well if I could use one word to describe it was just amazing. Phil then proceeded to color in some amazingly designed drawings and then colored in all the bubble letters. He then picked up some roses and lined the large board with them, giving the whole sign an elegant more romantic look.

"T-t-there h-h-how d-does it l-l-look?" Phil asked, holding up the beautiful board.

"Just amazing uh beautiful it's perfect Phil-thank you so much." I sighed and smiled at him.

"N-n-no p-problem I'm g-g-glad y-you l-like it." Phil smiled as well.

"When should I ask her?" I asked, as I set the now finished sign on my bed.

"W-w-well umm m-m-maybe F-F-Friday there's t-t-that movie o-on campus m-m-maybe you c-could go t-t-to h-her d-dorm and h-hold the s-s-sign w-hen she o-o-opens t-the door y-you'll be h-h-holding the s-s-sign." He suggested.

"Perfect! Man I'm so glad I asked you!" I exclaimed and Phil's face lit up as he smiled.

"G-g-glad I c-c-could help." He said.

 **Knock! Knock!**

"I-I'll g-g-get it." Phil said and stood up to answer the door.

 **And Now Phil's POV:**

I swung open the door to reveal a teacher-wait,no _the_ teacher from my nightmare-oh no.

"Hello-oh may I speak to Dan please." She threw a gentle smile, cooling my fears of the nightmare.

"Y-y-yeah s-sure." I said, stepping aside allowing Dan to come into view.

Dan walked up to the door "Hey Mrs. B, what do you need?" He grinned.

"Well I was wondering if you were signing up for the homecoming committee, Chris wanted me to remind you before it was too late." She chirped, motioning to the clipboard in her hands before fixing her blonde hair which was neatly pulled into a high bun. I always thought she looked like a librarian/secretary.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot I would love to sign up though." Dan said, Mrs. B then handed over the clipboard allowing him to sign. "Thanks for reminding me." He said as he handed the clipboard back over to her. "Oh hey, Phil would you like to sign up?" He turned to me.

"Oh we could use more members!" Mrs. B added hopefully.

 _I mean-why not?_ "Uh s-s-sure." I smiled and walked up to the door, Mrs. B handed me her clipboard and I signed my name right under Dan's.

"T-t-thank y-you I w-w-would l-love to h-help." I said softly, unable to control my blush.

"Oh why thank _you_ , darling!" She said happily, giggling at the blush still spread on my face. "Oh you're just so adorable!" She squealed and pinched my cheek before skipping down the hall, leaving me a furiously blushing mess.

But Dan seemed to find it quite amusing as he started giggling loudly. "Aww you _are_ adorable Phil!" He exclaimed playfully, pinching my cheek causing me to go an even deeper shade of red, if possible.

"N-n-no I'm n-n-not." I said, as I felt my face heat up even more. Dan seemed to disagree as he continued teasing me.

"Awwww but you _are!_ Phil you're so cute awww look you're blushing! Just so cute!" Dan smiled as he poked my cheek.

I shook my head "I-I'm n-n-not c-c-cute not a-at a-a-all." I insisted.

"Whatever cutie-pie!" Dan exclaimed happily and sat back down at his desk.

I'm sure my face resembles the red carpet at that point. _Cutie-pie_? Did Dan just call me cute, adorable, and _cutie-pie_? I had to admit I liked that nick-name, did he really think _I_ was cute? Am I overthinking this? He _was_ teasing me uh maybe he didn't mean it like that...OK I am _definitely_ overthinking this. I still smiled at the fact that Dan calling me cute...Dan called me adorable...I couldn't help but grin at that.

"Hey Philly...hey cutie-pie!" Dan exclaimed in a sing-song voice, snapped me from my thoughts.

"Hmm s-s-sorry w-what?" I asked, still blushing.

Dan let out a laugh "You actually responded to cutie-pie aww!" He grinned playfully "Anyway I was wondering if you could maybe go and subtly tip Lucy off to meet me in the courtyard little lunch area on Friday during fourth period?" He asked.

"Uh y-y-yeah o-o-of c-course I c-c-can d-do that." I smiled, before falling back onto my bed.

"Thanks I _really_ owe you one...cutie-pie." He winked, causing yet another intense blush to make it's way across my face.

I smiled "Y-y-you d-don't owe m-m-me a-a-anything D-Dan t-trust me." I insisted him.

 **~~~~Whimsical Timey-Wimey Time Skip to Thursday~~~~**

 **Still Adorable Philly's POV:**

I left my last class and headed back to my dorm where Dan told me to meet him today for the homecoming planning committee.

I heard giggles as I approached the door, I slid my key card and opened the door. I saw Dan and Lucy, cuddled up on Dan's bed together flirting with each other.

"H-h-hey." I said, walking in awkwardly and sitting on my own bed, my stomach churned with worry from what happened in that awful nightmare that I still can't get over.

"Hey Phil." Dan grinned, they both stood up "Lucy this is Phil, Phil this is Lucy." Dan motioned to us.

"N-n-nice t-to m-m-m-meet y-you." I stuttered quietly, mustering a small smile.

"You too. Do you always talk like that?" Lucy asked bluntly, tilted her head to the side.

I visibly winced at her question...I really didn't like people asking me that. I looked down at my feet as tears threatened to spill, I was still stupidly sensitive about things.

I nodded my head but still cast my gaze downwards. I heard Lucy laugh lightly "What really? Hm." I merely nodded again.

"So Lucy you've done this before what are we doing for the homecoming dance?" Dan asked suddenly, looking at Lucy with heart-eyes, my stomach twisted.

"Well Danny we're going to do some simple stuff like decorations or snacks so it's pretty easy don't worry." She chirped, returning the heart-eyes gaze.

"Okay not too bad PJ and Chris said they'll meet us down at the gym let's get rolling." Dan grinned, motioning for Lucy and I to follow. I motioned for Lucy to go first and she gave a thankful smile. I grabbed my phone and key card before leaving and locking the door.

Dan noticed I was staggering behind a bit and stopped walking and looked over his shoulder "Come on hurry it up...cutie-pie." He smirked, obviously loving the intense blush that spread across my face.

Lucy gave a confused look to Dan and it seemed to be mixed with a tiny bit of jealousy and anger. "What'd you just call him?" She laughed slightly.

"Cutie-pie." Dan confirmed with a smirk.

"Why would you call him that?" She asked with a small sigh.

Dan shrugged his shoulders and smiled "I like teasing him it's a little nick-name." He stated, looking back at me, his smile growing when he saw my deepening blush.

Lucy glanced back at me and looked me up and down before turned back, taking Dan's hand and walking down the hall with me quickly shuffling behind them.

As they reached the gym they heard what sounded like two boys voices. _Maybe that's Chris and PJ..._ I thought to myself as we approached the gym doors.

We pushed the doors open, revealing a gym where all the lunch tables are pushed to the sides, outlining the whole gym, leaving a large space which I presume is going to be the dance floor. There was a large stage in the shape of a half moon at the back of the gym which people were setting up a DJ booth and speakers.

I glanced around nervously, what job would I be assigned and what if I mess it up...my thoughts swirled at a worrying pace and slowly but surely my insecurities had won and I couldn't look anyone in the eye, God I had a serious problem.

"Hello there what's your name?" someone called out from behind me, I spun around to see a tall boy with a curly fringe and sea foam eyes was walking slowly towards me. I panicked and hid behind Dan causing him to let out a small yelp followed by a giggle. The boy continued walked towards me and my face was freaking on fire as he got closer and closer.

"Hey PJ!" Dan called out happily but remained in front of me, which I was thankful for.

"Hey Dan! What's up?" PJ replied, as he stopped walking a few feet in front of us.

"Nothing much what about you?" Dan chatted, but still remained in front of me as I blushed and shook behind him.

"Same...Oh! I'll go get Chris!" PJ grinned before running off and tapping some brown haired boy on the shoulder, causing him to spin around. The boy- which I assumed was Chris brushed his fringe out of his eyes before following PJ back over to Dan.

As they got closer, my panic rose and I gripped onto the back of Dan's shirt tightly, peeking out just a bit.

"Hey Danny-boy I see things went well with Lucy." Chris smirked, motioning to the blonde girl currently organizing snacks on one of the tables.

Dan smiled on nodded "Yeah so...Chris you got your homecoming date yet?" He winked, causing Chris to blush lightly.

Chris shook his head "Nah man not yet." His eyes traveled to PJ who was busying himself with some streamers.

PJ turned back and walked to Chris' side, I peeked out from behind Dan causing Chris to smile.

 **Note: I am really proud of this part hehe :)**

"Hey Dan...who's this blue-eyed beauty?" Chris asked motioning to me, PJ followed Chris' hand and saw me, blushing and shaking behind Dan like a little kid.

PJ joined in "Why hello, aww you're cute-very pretty eyes." PJ smirked gently.

"Wow yeah those eyes just so beautiful look at the blue and green and even some yellow just gorgeous. Dan you need to appreciate this beauty, pale skin, black hair, and those amazing eyes!" Chris exclaimed still staring at me.

My face went into a deeper and deeper blush and I turned my gaze to the floor. I heard Chris giggle a little.

"Awww he's all shy Dan you've got a real adorable one here, treat him right just look at him he's as cute as a kitten." Chris smirked.

"Aww what's your name?" PJ asked softly, smiling gently.

"P-P-Phil..." I whispered gently.

"Hello Phil, oh Dan he's just precious." Chris smiled.

That's when Dan cut in "Yeah I know he's cute, I do appreciate Phil by the way I'm his friend. I know he's all shy and did you compare him to a kitten?" Dan asked looking at Chris with a smile.

"Well yeah I feel the description fits just look at him." Chris motioned at me and I ducked behind Dan again. "Aww come on Phil come out." Chris cooed gently.

I didn't move so Dan turned to me. "Hey cutie-pie come on don't worry they like you." Dan said, his voice smooth and gentle.

I slowly let go of Dan's shirt and stepped out from behind them, my face stained by a blush and I cast my gaze downwards.

"Hmmm Dan you never told me you had a little kitten for a roommate." Chris smiled. "Nice to meet you Phil."

"N-n-nice to m-m-meet y-you g-g-guys." I winced at how much I was stuttering. "W-w-what d-d-do you m-m-mean b-by k-k-kitten?" I asked, tilting my head at Chris curiously.

"It means you're adorable Phil, you're sweet and innocent and really freaking cute." PJ grinned at the obvious blush spreading on my face.

"Umm I-I-I d-don't t-t-think I'm c-cute." I murmured shyly, glancing towards PJ.

Chris let out a laugh "Please, Phil you're so cute you're all shy and sweet like a little kitten." He beamed. "Dan even called you cutie-pie, do you really not think you're cute?" He asked. I shook my head.

I looked at PJ when I noticed he had really pretty eyes, he must've noticed me staring as he spoke up "Phil? Something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh s-s-sorry y-you it's j-j-just you h-h-h-have r-r-really p-p-pretty e-e-eyes s-sorry." I blushed and looked at PJ, a bright blush spread across his face and Chris smiled.

"See I'm not the only person who notices thank you Phil!" Chris exclaimed, grinning at PJ.

PJ's eyes grew a bit wider and an intense blush spread across his face "You really think I have pretty eyes?" He turned to Chris while pointing a finger at his own blush covered face.

Chris nodded "Yeah well duh! They go along really freaking well with your pretty curly hair." He grinned.

A sudden high-pitched voice came from behind and interrupted this beautiful moment "Hi Danny! I have a job for you come on!" Lucy chirped, grabbing Dan's hand and kissing his cheek before skipping off with him. I looked down at my feet and frowned slightly.

"Phil what's wrong?" Chris asked, moving to my side where Dan was. I shrugged my shoulders, still looking at my feet.

"Is it Lucy?" PJ asked, standing on my other side. I froze, what _was_ my problem? Was it Lucy? Or maybe I'm jealous?

"I m-m-mean i-it d-d-doesn't s-s-seem s-she l-likes m-me but s-she s-s-seems n-nice, I'm j-j-just o-o-overreacting." I mumbled, glancing down again.

"Well maybe she's jealous of how close you and Dan are, I mean between you and your other friends." PJ theorized, gesturing with his hand between me and Lucy.

I looked up suddenly and tilted my head at him, frowning. "I d-d-don't h-h-have o-other f-friends." I murmured.

Lucy and Dan then interrupted our conversation by yelling "Hey guys! Can you help us?!" PJ, Chris, and I all spun around, seeing Dan and Lucy motioning towards a large pile of boxes. We made our way over to them, and I awkwardly hung my head and shuffled behind Chris and PJ.

 ***Le Gasp* Switch To Dan's POV:**

I'm really glad that Chris and PJ like Phil, and Lucy, who currently was shouting for them to come over. Chris and PJ made their way over to us with Phil was behind them, looking quite embarrassed probably because of how we were teasing him...he _was_ adorable though.

"Hey Dan what do you need help with?" Chris asked, as he made his way closer to us.

"We need to carry these boxes to the stage people." I explained, motioning again to the pile of cardboard boxes. "They all are pretty light." I murmured.

They all nodded and everybody proceeded to grab a box and began walking over to the large stage.

 ***THUMP***

I jumped in surprise and turned around to see that Lucy had bumped into Phil, causing both of them to drop their boxes and Phil ended up on the floor.

I ran over to Phil to help him up when Lucy called out sweetly, "Dan could you _please_ help me pick this up?"

I helped Phil up and walked over to Lucy and helped her pick up the cords and wires and put them back in the box.

"S-s-sorry I s-s-should've w-watched where I w-w-was going." Phil said softly looking apologetic at Lucy.

"Don't worry about it! We will both have to be more careful next time!" Lucy exclaimed playfully. Phil smiled and nodded and we all went back to helping decorate the gym.

 **Okie dokie I think I'm going to end this chapter here and start writing the next! Again thank you guys so freaking much I love your reviews haha! When I posted this story I thought _nobody_ would even read it so thank you! Please feel free to review or even message me with suggestions or something. Thank you for reading don't worry new chapter will be up soon!**

 **~Hayleigh**


	3. Third Chapter!

**Whoop whoop! I'm back baby! Yay! Are you still reading? Anyway welcome back to the third chapter again thank you so much for reading and reviewing I really didn't believe that anybody would like my story, so thank you. I would love and appreciate if you reviewed and told me what you thought and leave any suggestions or questions, or even message me. Thank you! Ok let's get on with the story!**

 **Still Dan's POV:**

I picked up my box again and walked with Lucy and Chris while Phil and PJ walked behind us, we kept going back and forth until all the boxes were with the stage people.

"Ok Lucy anything else you need me to do?" I asked as I set the last box on the stage and turned to Lucy.

"Hmmm you and Chris could help me over here setting up the tables." Lucy said, smiling up at me.

"Ok come on Dan let's go." Chris said and began walking to the tables Lucy pointed at.

I followed Chris to the tables and helped him start setting up, I glanced behind me to see if Lucy was behind us. I saw her talking to Phil while PJ was hanging up streamer, I shrugged it off and continued to help Chris.

 **Switch to Phil's POV using my black magic powers:**

"Ok what the hell was that all about? Weren't you looking where you were going?" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

"I-I-I'm v-v-very s-s-sorry L-Lucy." I stuttered quietly.

"Ugh you should be! Ok just stay away from Dan he doesn't care about you he just pities you and hangs out with you because he feels bad and he's a good person! Ok? Don't even think about telling him about this or I'll give you hell for it! Just ok please just don't be getting all flirty with him he is _mine_!" Lucy said, slightly softening her tone towards the end of her rant.

I felt my heart drop and I swore I could hear it shatter I felt a lump form in my throat but I decided to just let Lucy and Dan be together, if that's what they want.

"O-o-okay L-Lucy..." I said softly, looking up from my feet to meet her gaze.

She looked up at me and when she met my eyes she softened her face. "Look Phil that came out really rude but I'm serious ok? I mean almost everyone you went to school with before this knows that you are gay and who wouldn't want Dan especially in your situation. I get it Phil but he is mine and I am a short tempered and possessive person. Dan he doesn't like you like that and I don't think he ever will just you need to get over it. Because face it, nobody will like you like that I'm sorry but it's true now I have to go but if you feel like making a move or something on Dan reconsider and think about what I have told you." Lucy rambled, her words driving into me like a sword pushing deeper and deeper into my heart and yet I still understood and thought about what she said.

I nodded sort of fearfully "Ok I-I-I u-u-u-understand." I mumbled.

"Good." Lucy nodded and sighed lightly "Okay I know I sound very mean but I just got Dan after years of crushing on him so please just don't hit on him _ever_ or else you might lose him as a friend your _only_ friend. Bye." She said and turned around to help Chris and Dan.

I turned behind me to see PJ standing there. His mouth open slightly and eyes wide. I assumed he heard the whole thing.

 **(Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but let me know how you think the story is going, you guys are the best! Thank you!)**

"Phil I-I'm should I tell Dan?" PJ asked softly.

I shook my head "N-n-no you h-heard w-w-what s-she said." I mumbled.

"You sure? If she threatens you then I'll tell Dan." He said, setting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded "I-I-I'm s-s-sure t-t-thank y-y-y-you." I smiled weakly.

PJ nodded as well and looked into my eyes "She's lying, you know, Dan doesn't hang out with because he feels bad for you, he really does want to be your friend, trust me. Don't listen to her ok?" I nodded again, I hope he was right.

After we finished setting up the gym and Dan went to Lucy then Chris and PJ went back to their room leaving me to just hang out in my dorm.

I sat on my bed and laid on my back, throwing my head onto my pillow and staining it with little tears as they fell from my eyes. I sobbed silently and waited for these emotions to pass.

I drifted off after an hour or so as I was worn out from sobbing and pushing my emotions and thoughts to the back of my mind.

 **Dan's POV:**

I opened the door to my dorm and called out for Phil "Phil? Are you in here?" I called out softly, I heard nothing and walked in.

The first thing I saw was Phil's sheets were wrinkled and bunched around his sleeping form. He was laying on his side with one of his hands gripping his sheet and the other laid in front if his face. His legs were pulled up, not touching, but near his chest and his breathing was shaky.

His eyes were red and slightly puffy and there were tear stains on his pillows, face, and clothes. He whimpered sadly and my face fell into a frown. I hoped he was okay.

I quietly walked to his bed and pulled the blanket to cover his body, he curled up a bit more and whimpered again more tears trailed down his face.

 _'Oh Phil,_ I thought _what happened? You poor thing you don't deserve this, who did this?'_

I sat down on my bed across the room from Phil and glanced at him, he turned and cried in his sleep, I must talk to him when he wakes up, I'm not going to brush it off like the other day at lunch.

I watched him toss and turn again, he seemed exhausted and sad, something had happened, something I didn't notice or was stupid enough to ignore it.

I laid on my stomach at the end of my bed and messed around on my phone, glancing up at Phil every once in a while.

For what seemed like an eternity of seeing Phil whimper and toss in his sleep he jolted awake and sat up.

"D-D-Dan?" He whimpered softly, fresh tears still trailing down his pale face.

"Yeah Phil, what's wrong? Was it a nightmare?" I asked worriedly, walking over to his bed and sitting down with him.

He curled up to his comforter a bit more "Y-y-yeah." He nodded.

"Oh Phil, do you want to talk about it?" I set a hand on his shoulder and looked into those big blue eyes.

"T-t-this w-w-was t-t-the s-s-second t-t-time I h-had t-this n-n-nightmare." Phil whimpered sadly his eyes brimming with more tears.

"What happened?" I asked, Phil looked up nervously, he looked unsure "Please Phil talk to me." I assured him.

Phil began to explain his nightmare with tears running down his face, hiccuping a few times.

I felt terrible that he was scared that this would actually happen, he had these thoughts weighing on him and I couldn't help him. Why couldn't I see how upset he was?

Phil finished explaining his awful nightmare, still crying, and looked up at me with a sad puppy dog eyed glance.

I wrapped my arms around his little waist and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Oh Phil why didn't tell me sooner? You know you can trust me right?" I said sadly.

Phil sniffled "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry i-it's j-j-just I m-mean I w-w-was s-s-scared i-it s-scared m-m-me." Phil murmured sadly into my shoulder.

I sighed softly "Phil, please never be scared to tell me anything especially if it has you in tears. I promise you can always trust me." I assured him.

Phil nodded and snuggled into my shoulder, I wrapped my arms even tighter around his frail little waist. I pulled away to look at him.

I looked into his blue eyes which were filled with self doubt which I wish I could take away in a second. More tears fell down his cheeks and I lifted my hands from his waist to cup his face and wipe away his tears.

"No, no more tears it's okay." I said softly as Phil leaned into my touch causing me to smile. "It's okay." I repeated.

"T-thank y-y-you." Phil said in a gentle and soft voice as he buried his head in my chest. I smiled and pulled him closer.

I sat crossed-legged and pulled Phil into my lap. He curled up in my lap and snuggled up to me. " _Cute,"_ I thought _Just like a little kitten."_ I smiled and ran my fingers through his soft black hair.

Phil snuggled a little closer to me as I continued to play with his hair. I wish we could just stay like this forever.

The soft patter of rain begins, making the situation even more relaxed and peaceful. I could see Phil smile as I ruffled his hair and as the rain fell onto the window. **(Note: Time is Running Out by Muse is currently playing it's one of my favorite songs)**

"Hey Phil?" I asked, as I ran my fingers through Phil's hair and tousled it a bit. Phil hummed a bit, telling me to continue. "Why were you scared to tell me about your nightmare?"

Phil shifted a bit and rolled over so he was curled in my lap, looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "W-w-well I n-n-never had m-m-many f-f-friends or p-people I c-c-could trust s-so I-I get a-anxious and t-that n-n-nightmare s-scared me I k-k-kinda thought i-it m-m-might h-happen." Phil said in a soft, delicate voice.

"Phil don't worry that won't happen, you can always trust me. Ok?" I replied and smiled down at him.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Good." I smiled as well and went back to playing with Phil's hair after he snuggles back up to me and buried his face in my chest again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you first had the nightmare I should've noticed." I grumbled a bit, angry Phil had to go through this by himself.

Phil looked up at me, those dang eyes will be the death of me. "N-n-no Dan y-you s-s-shouldn't sorry it's n-n-not y-your fault b-besides y-y-you are h-here n-now thank y-you f-f-for t-that." Phil said in a cute little voice, I didn't even know voices could be cute.

I smiled and just pulled Phil closer to me. I could get used to this.

About an hour later Phil and I, he was still curled in my lap happily, were sitting quietly. I had grabbed a book and Phil was sitting there listening to music. He had headphones in and was humming along to the song playing, he softly sang a bit of the chorus, dang he was good.

"Phil what are you singing?" I smiled down at his pure cuteness. Phil looked up and blushed when he realized I heard him. He lifted his phone to show he was listening to _You Found Me_ by The Fray. **(Note: I am currently listening to it.)** I nodded "Good song." I grinned, Phil smiled and nodded. Yeah I could definitely get used to this.

 **~Le Magical Time Skip To The Next Day~**

 **Phil's POV:**

Yesterday was fun, I wish I could relive it over again, just me and Dan sitting peacefully. I wish I met him sooner.

I had a run-in with Dylan and his buddies, they beat me up, not too bad since a teacher was near, but bad enough to where I have a few bruises on my sides. It could be worse I guess.

Benny had helped me move a keyboard into my dorm, which I folded and put under my bed before heading off to my last class.

After my last class, math, I quickly went back to my dorm before Dylan had a chance to grab me. I walked into my dorm and pulled out my keyboard then set it up.

I pulled out a set of music sheets and got ready to play.

I began to play a (piano) cover of _New Perspective_ by Panic! at The Disco. **(Note: I am currently listening to it, it's a great song btw)**

I played the notes before beginning to sing the lyrics my mind only focused on the notes of the song.

 _"Can we fast forward to go down on me?"_

 _"Stop there and let me correct it I wanna live a life from a new perspective!"_

 _"You come along because I love your face and I'll admire your expensive taste!"_

 _"And who cares divine intervention. I wanna be praised from a new perspective!"_

 _"But leaving now would be a good idea."_

 _"So catch me up on getting out of here."_

 _"Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time."_

 _"We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine."_

 _"And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines."_

 _"But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside."_

I hit every note, sang every word completely unaware of anything else in that moment.

After I hit the last note and sang the last word of the song I turned around to see Dan, Chris, and PJ all standing in the doorway, clapping with huge grins and surprised looks on their faces.

I blushed an extremely dark shade of red, completely mortified they heard me.

"Phil! That was-I have no words other than incredible!" PJ exclaimed.

I blushed even deeper and fiddled nervously with the sheets of music in my hands.

"Oh my God Phil! That was awesome I never knew you could play!" Chris praised happily.

I looked up, surprised they liked it. "Y-y-you r-r-really t-t-think s-so?" I asked.

"Of course! That was freaking amazing!" Dan grinned. I blushed a deeper shade of red, if even possible.

"T-t-thank y-y-you." I smiled.

"Can you play any other songs?" Chris asked.

I nodded "Y-y-yeah I k-k-know t-tons." I smiled shyly.

Dan walked over to my bed and picked up some sheets of music. "Hmmm why don't you play some for us?" Dan grinned.

"S-s-sure y-y-you g-g-guys p-pick." I smiled again.

I played a lot of songs for them, Dan had picked _Just One Yesterday_ by Fall Out Boy.

Chris picked _Death of a Bachelor and I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ by Panic! at The Disco.

PJ chose _Nine in The Afternoon_ along with _That Green Gentlemen_ by P!ATD. **(Note: Just going off my playlists)**

They continued flipping through my songs and Dan picked _Jet Pack Blues_ and _Alone Together_ by FOB.

I played and sang every song they asked including a few random ones I picked like some MCR ones **(Note: My favorite band)**

After I finished _Alone Together_ they all stood up and applauded happily and cheered.

"Phil you have to play for us again you're amazing at this!" PJ praised, I blushed in response.

Dan nodded and grinned "Do you take music lessons?" he asked.

I nodded "I-I-I t-t-take p-p-private m-music l-l-lessons h-here." I said softly Dan smiled again.

"Man you're awesome at this, kitten!" Chris laughed and I blushed at his nickname, Dan laughed as well along with PJ.

Dan looked at me "You kind of are like a kitten." he smiled softly.

I tilted my head at him in question. He giggled slightly.

"Oh Phil you're so adorable, honestly." Dan giggled, his comment causing me to blush.

 _Ring Ring!_ Dan reached in his pocket to pull out his phone and answer it. "Oh it's Lucy okay I'm gonna take this real quick." Dan looked at me, I nodded and Dan went to stand in the hall, PJ followed him but Dan didn't notice.

 **Switch to Dan's POV using my angel grace mojo, Supernatural reference :3:**

I leaned against the wall right outside the door to our dorm. I picked up my phone "Hey Lucy." I said, I heard her giggle on the other end.

"Hey Danny, so baby I just wanted to say how excited I am to go to the movie on campus with you." Lucy chirped happily, I smiled.

"Yeah so am I." I responded, running a hand through my hair.

"So what are you up to?" She chatted.

"Oh I was hanging out with Chris, PJ and Phil. Phil was playing us some songs." I grinned.

"Oh Phil?" She sounded a bit annoyed. "Is he uh any good?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! He's amazing he was playing keyboard and singing it was awesome!" I said happily.

"Nice, so uh you and Phil are friends?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yeah of course." I smiled.

"Hmm." She hummed thoughtfully "Anyway so thanks for helping us organize the dance you're such a great help, even if the others um weren't as useful."

"What do you mean Lucy. They aren't as useful?" I asked, a little angry she would say that about my friends.

"Oh well, I didn't mean it in like a mean way." She sounded very unconvincing. "I have to go now I'll see you later tonight Danny bye!" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah okay bye Lucy." I said and turned to walk back into the room. I saw a pretty upset PJ talking to a pretty confused Phil. What did I miss?

 **Okay now back to Philly's POV:**

PJ rushed in the dorm "Phil, I heard Dan talking with Lucy!" He whisper-yelled.

"PJ w-w-why w-were y-y-you s-s-spying o-on them?" I whispered back.

"To see if she threatened you or if she said anything bad about you and how Dan would react." He said as if it was obvious. "Anyway so she said she was happy to go to the movie with Dan blah blah and Dan was talking about how great you are with music when she asked if you and Dan were friends."

"W-w-what d-d-did Dan s-s-say?" I asked, worry laced into my voice.

"He said 'yeah of course' then she thanked him for helping out with the dance then she said 'you're such a great help, even if the others weren't as useful'." PJ said, mocking Lucy's voice in a high-pitched funny manner.

"T-t-that's c-c-completely m-my f-fault, I m-m-mean I b-bumped into h-her." I muttered guiltily, hanging my head a bit.

"Don't give me that! I saw what happened! I saw Lucy trip you and push you onto the ground don't defend her!" PJ argued angrily, luckily that anger was not directed towards me.

What he said was true I just went along with it when Lucy shoved me onto the floor. "It's okay Phil, once we get some proof we can show Dan who she really is." PJ said, his voice firm and sure of himself.

A sudden thought hit me "W-w-what if D-Dan d-d-doesn't believe u-us and g-g-gets m-mad?" I asked, anxiety seeping into my voice as I nervously looked at my fingers as if they were the most interesting thing ever.

PJ shook his head "If Dan sees who she is and finds out what she said to you he won't be mad at us." he smiled reassuringly and I smiled back.

 **Now to Dan's oblivious POV:**

"Sorry about that Lucy called." I said as I stepped in the room, seeing PJ looking upset and frustrated and Phil looking confused and sad they both turned to me.

Phil spoke up "Oh i-i-it's a-a-alright." He smiled shyly.

I smiled back "So what's got you lot so upset?" I asked. PJ glanced at Phil.

"Well I was just talking about how messy Chris is, he leaves his snacks everywhere!" PJ exclaimed, laughing.

I laughed as well and grinned. Then looked down at my phone. "Ah damn it! I didn't realize how late it was! I'm sorry guys I gotta go I'll see you later. Great job Phil you need to play for us again. Bye." I waved and grabbed my jacket, wallet, phone, and room key then went down to meet Lucy so we could eat before the movie.

I quickly ran back into the dorm, realizing I forgot to grab the sign to ask Lucy to homecoming.

 **Fast Forward a bit also Phil's POV (this was based off my past week):**

My headphones couldn't seem to be loud enough. I let the tears fall, I know I cry too much. I turned up my playlist and laid down.

 _Dan doesn't care. He cares about Lucy not about you. He left you. You're back to being alone like you always were, alone and scared and sad. You thought you would make friends? You thought this year you would be happy and have friends? Really that's pathetic! We all know you're alone and you always will be._

My thoughts ran and swirled in my head and just wouldn't stop.

 **(Note: I'm sorry I've been very sick I'll update more often I'm soooo sorry but please keep reading I love your reviews I'm so sorry!)**

 **Back to Danny Boi's POV:**

"OMG of course I'll go with you!" Lucy squealed happily and jumped into my arms, kissing me on the cheek.

I grinned, but I was slightly worried about what Phil was going to do at homecoming. Was he going to go? If he did go he wouldn't have a date, and he doesn't have many friends...

"So Dan, are we gonna catch the movie?" Lucy asked, crashing my train of thought.

"Yeah of course let's go." I offered my hand, which she gladly took as we walked to the campus.

The movie was alright, Lucy was snuggling up to me the whole time.

"Hey Danny?" she asked.

"Yeah Lucy?" I replied, turning to face her.

"I was wondering if you would want to hang out tomorrow?" she asked, grabbing my hand and lacing her fingers with mine.

"Uh what time?" I was hoping to hang out with Phil maybe.

"Anytime you want sweetheart." She fluttered her eyelashes at me. Her eyes weren't as pretty as Phil's...

 **~Whoosh whoosh time skip~**

 **Still Dan's POV:**

Lucy and I began to head back to the dorm, she giggled and took my hand as she ran down the hall.

I opened the door to my dorm and stepped in, Phil was lying in his bed asleep.

 _He seems to be falling asleep a lot lately but not at night, he isn't eating much either, something is wrong._ I thought and glanced at him worriedly.

"Danny.." Lucy said, turning my face to hers and leaning forward, pressing a kiss to my lips. "I'll see you tomorrow babe." She said before pulling me into another kiss and skipping down the hall.

"D-D-D-Dan?" A broken, soft voice called out.

I turned to face the blue-eyed boy, his hair was slightly messy his eyes were tired and sad he seemed to have been crying.

"Phil? Are you alright?" I sat down next to him on his bed.

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine." He smiled, a sad and weak smile.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" I moved closer

Phil shook his head "N-n-n-nothing I-I-I'm a-a-alright, r-really I'm f-f-fine." He tried to smile again but it was unconvincing.

"Phil..I know something's wrong please tell me." I turned to face him, giving him a comforting smile.

"D-D-Dan I-I-I..." Phil trailed off, glancing around nervously.

"Phil what is it?" I tried to make eye contact only to see those beautiful eyes brimming with tears.

"D-D-Dan? D-do y-y-you o-only hang o-out w-w-with m-me because y-y-you p-pity m-m-me? D-do y-y-you e-even c-c-care a-about me?" Phil's soft voice was soaked with sadness and anxiety.

I stared at him, wide eyed and shocked. "Phil! Why on earth would you think that?!" Phil looked at me, terrified.

"Phil...did somebody tell you that?" I asked, Phil nodded.

I felt anger bubble up, uncontrollably. "Was it Dylan or one of his friends?" Phil shook his head no.

"Then what idiot- I mean who told you?" Phil shrugged, he seemed scared to tell me. "Phil..." I said sternly

"I-I-I-It w-w-was L-Lucy!" Phil blurted and stared at his hands in his lap.

At first I had a hard time believing him, but I remembered certain red flags about Lucy and Phil...

"Lucy?" I asked to confirm, Phil nodded fearfully, he didn't think I believed him.

"When did she say that?" My anger had cooled a little, I figured Lucy only said it in a jealous rage.

"A-a-after w-we d-d-decorated t-t-the g-gym." Phil mumbled nervously.

I nodded thoughtfully, I honestly didn't know what to do.

"I-i-i-is w-w-what s-s-she s-said t-t-true?" Phil murmured.

 **Note: I'm back okay I'm back! I promise I'm gonna update this story is NOT over! Please bare with me I promise I will keep updating! Please forgive me!**

"Phil, I'm sure Lucy didn't mean that she was just upset. Don't worry." I smiled, Phil didn't.

I placed two fingers under his chin and lifted his head to look at me.

"Don't worry Philly I do care about you, what Lucy said wasn't true. Now you should try and get some rest. Sleep well cutie-pie." I winked and cupped his face with my hands, I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs before letting go. Phil smiled, a bright and beautiful smile. I swear my heart melted.

 ***Woosh* Time skippy *Woosh***

 **(Still Danny Boi's POV)**

The next day I woke up to my phone ringing.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

' _Rude.'_ I thought grumpily.

I checked the caller ID, PJ.

I answered "Hey PJ what's happening?"

"Nothing much, uh is Phil with you? I gave him my number and tried to call but I got no answer." PJ seemed worried, which was understandable.

"PJ I get that you're worried but it's literally 4 in the morning, no wonder he didn't answer." I sighed.

"No Dan he told me I could call anytime and he would wake up and answer." His voice quivered.

I glanced across the room at Phil's bed, which was empty.

"Oh God..." My heart dropped.

"What? Dan? Is Phil okay?" PJ seemed terrified.

"He- he's not there, PJ. He's gone." My voice was shaking almost as much as my hands.

PJ gasped on the other end of the phone.

"Right, um I'll go check the music room you go check the fountain by the court yard." PJ stated.

"What-" I stared before PJ cut me off.

"Just do it, find Phil." PJ said softly before hanging up.

I sighed and threw my covers off me, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie before grabbing my room key and phone and heading out to find Phil.

 **Switch To Philly's POV:**

I sat on the edge of the fountain, staring at the bleak night sky, littered with clouds. My fingers fiddled with the hem of my baby blue sweater, which I had thrown on before I left.

I let PJ know where I would be if he needed me, he was still awake working on some film project called _Oscar's Hotel._ I managed to slip out the dorm without waking Dan, I was surprised. I'm not sure if he would care if I left or not.

I ran my hand in the biting cold water of the campus fountain, the cold jolt shaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced around, I could see in the distance some kids taking a walk across a path, we didn't really have a 'light's out' time at our school, it was more of 'stay on campus' kind of thing. I looked at the large brick building towering over me. I noted the security camera on the wall, searching, turning left and right.

I stared at the moon, a shining crescent in the dull, yet beautiful, sky above me. I let a small sky escape my lips, which let out a little cloud before it was blown away by a chill of wind.

I glanced down at the water in the stoic fountain blow me, my reflection was barely visible in the dim light and was rippled as the water moved with the wind.

"Ugh." I sighed, to nobody in particular. I was just so _done_ I have no idea why, this was one of the only times I've had friends and I managed to develop a major crush on one of them.

My beautiful brown-eyed roommate was completely oblivious to my feelings, I don't even think he knows I'm gay. I'm like _really_ gay.

I laughed at that fact. I've had a crush on Dan since last year at this school. He didn't know me _(duh)_ but I still knew him, sort of. Oh jeez I'm so screwed.

 **And Now to Dan's POV:**

"Phil?!" I called out worriedly as I ran across the courtyard.

Water fountain, I have to find the water fountain. I pulled my jacket tighter around myself.

 _That idiot Phil_ I thought _Why would he just run off in the middle of the night?_

 _What if something happened to him? What if he's gone? What if Dylan found him?_ I shook my head, continuing to run to find my shy roommate.

I turned the corner of the large brick building and managed to make out the path to the fountain.

That's when a saw him, in a large baby blue sweater and his black skinny jeans along with his black hightop Converse. The moonlight hit him perfectly as he sat, crossed legged on the edge of the fountain. The moonlight made his pale skin glow and his black hair shine, his sweater brought out his stunning blue eyes.

"Phil?" I called out gently. He jumped a bit and turned to look at me, eyes wide.

"D-Dan?" Phil called back even gentler.

I lost it, I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him off the fountain. He wound his arms gently around my neck.

"Phil.." I whispered and ran my hands through his soft hair. He snuggled into my neck as I squeezed his waist tighter.

He lifted his legs to wrap around my waist. I pulled back a little to grin at him. "Found you." I grinned. Phil giggled slightly.

"Come on, cutie let's go." I said as I shifted my arms to carry him better.

"O-o-okay." He whispered back and yawned quietly.

I began to walk back to our dorms, carrying my half asleep cute roommate.

"We have to call PJ and let him know I found you." I sighed and readjusted Phil.

Phil mumbled something incoherently into my shoulder, I pulled away slightly to look at him.

"What?" I tried to look into his gorgeous blue eyes, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." He choked "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry I s-scared y-y-you a-and PJ." Phil's eyes were brimming with tears.

"No no no no." I whispered rocking Phil slightly, placing my hand at the back of his head.

"Shhh shh shh, don't cry don't cry. It's okay." I whispered soothingly. Phil shook slightly in my arms.

"It's okay Phil, it's okay. Shh shhh." Phil calmed down as we kept moving.

"Hey Philly?" I asked, Phil hummed slightly. "You look really cute in that outfit, pastel suits you." I grinned as I could make out the blush on his face as he buried his head in my neck.

We made it back to our dorm room, quietly despite other students still awake and walking the halls.

I opened the door, having yet to set Phil down who was rather comfy snuggled into my shoulder. I walked into the room and set Phil down on his bed.

"Alright I'm going to call PJ, let him know you're okay." I said, Phil nodded. I picked up my phone and called PJ.

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

"Dan hello? Is Phil okay? Did you find him? Is he with you?" PJ was frantic.

"Dude calm down I found Phil he's fine." I said and glanced over at Phil, who adjusted his glasses and was snuggling his pillow.

"I'm coming over." PJ stated before hanging up, I sighed.

Not even two minutes later PJ was knocking on the door. I swung open the door and PJ moved past me.

"Come on in." I mumbled sarcastically. PJ sighed.

"P-P-PJ?" Phil whispered. I turned back, PJ was panting slightly.

"Phil are you-you okay?" PJ asked, breathing heavily.

Phil nodded and PJ wrapped his arms around him, Phil smiled.

"I was so worried why would you sneak out like that?" PJ asked frantically.

Phil shrunk back into himself in guilt "I-I d-d-didn't t-think you g-guys w-would c-c-care." Phil flinched slightly.

I gasped slightly as did PJ. _Have I been that bad to Phil that he thinks I don't care about him?_ I asked myself.

 **(Note: Hey so long story short I was dumped by somebody I love and my best friend said they have 'lost interest' in me so I'm not in a good place right now but I will still be updating. Thank you!)**

"Phil! Why on earth would you think that?" PJ huffed. Phil glanced down at his shoes once again before shrugging his shoulders.

I sighed "Phil we care about you, so please don't go running off again like that." I said gently.

"O-o-okay I'm s-s-sorry." Phil whispered.

PJ smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Phil's waist. Phil wound his arms around PJ's neck.

PJ ran his hand through Phil's hair and grinned. "It's okay Phil." He whispered. They pulled apart, I looked at Phil, smiling when the blush spread across his pale face.

"Alright well I believe it is time to sleep, weekend or not I need rest." PJ said, we all nodded in agreement.

"Stay safe kitten, good night guys." PJ made his way to the door. He turned back to us "Cute sweater Phil." He smiled before walking out.

I turned back to Phil, who was rubbing his eyes in a cute child-like manner.

"Hey baby, you tired?" the pet name slipped but I didn't care. Phil blushed and nodded, his ocean eyes sleepy.

I smiled, "Alright come here, baby we gotta get you ready for bed. Come on." Phil obeyed and walked towards me I lifted him up and set him down on my bed.

I turned and grabbed a very oversized t-shirt of mine, it would practically be a dress on Phil. I turned back and set it down for Phil.

"There that should work, I'll get your glasses get dressed." I grinned, Phil smiled and stood up.

I walked into our bathroom, where Phil had set his glasses. I grabbed them and waited for a few moments as Phil got changed.

I walked out of the bathroom, Phil was dressed in my light grey Muse shirt which fit him well, it hung off his slim body and reached almost to his knees.

I honestly don't think I've seen anything cuter.

 _Oh crap, no gay thoughts not now. Ok this is platonic, just platonic._ I reminded myself.

"Um, uh here's your glasses." I mumbled and handed them to Phil.

"T-t-thank you Dan." Phil smiled as he slipped on the glasses.

"You ready for bed?" I grinned. Phil smiled shyly and nodded.

"A-a-are y-you?" Phil motioned to my jeans and hoodie.

"One sec." I said as I turned and grabbed the pajamas I was wearing earlier. I went to the bathroom and quickly slipped into them.

"Now I am." I grinned Phil blush once again.

"O-o-okey d-dokey t-time for b-bed." Phil smiled.

"You're so damn cute aren't you?" I laughed and ran my hand through Phil's hair. Phil giggled and blushed deeply. "So goddamn cute." He truly was.

 _Damn it_ _, platonic Dan, platonic. I'm with Lucy. I think._

I shook myself out of my gay-ass thoughts of the blue-eyed boy before me and crawled into my bed.

I patted the spot next to me "Come on." I grinned as Phil crawled into bed next to me.

"D-D-Dan?" Phil whispered carefully.

"Yes?" I replied, adjusting the pillows behind me.

"A-a-are y-you d-dating Lucy?" Phil's voice quivered a little.

I was speechless, countless thoughts running through my mind.

"I,uh,I honestly don't know." I gulped.

"D-d-do y-y-you w-want t-t-to?" Phil's voice was nervous, as if he feared my answer.

"Lucy likes me, I know that but I'm not quite sure what I feel towards her." My mind was blank, I never stopped to think about this.

Phil hummed a bit and nodded thoughtfully.

"Any special girls on your mind, Phil?" I grinned, unaware of his feelings or thoughts on other students.

Phil's eyes widened and his breath quickened and he blushed deeper than PJ's red converse.

"I-I-I-I uhh, iactuallydontlikegirls." Phil mumbled incoherently.

I tilted my head at him, he shrunk down and buried his face in his hands.

"What?" I tried to smile to comfort him.

Phil's looked as if he was going to burst into tears at any second.

"I-I-I d-don't l-l-like g-g-girls. I'm g-g-gay." Phil whispered, a tear managed to slip it's way down his cheek.

I grinned "Phil? Why are you crying?" I wiped away the tear.

Our school was very accepting and LGBTQ+ friendly, we had pride posters and support clubs. We had gay and trans teachers.

There was two gay teachers last year, they got married over the summer. Castiel and Dean Winchester, Castiel was a librarian and Dean was the football coach.

They began dating after much encouragement from students who shipped them like it was nobody's business. They moved after getting married, they were awesome teachers.

There was just one group of people whom were against it, just some douchebags who everyone hated. Dylan's group of friends.

Phil's teary eyes widened as he gazed up at me. "Y-Y-You're n-n-not m-m-mad?" He whispered.

"Of course not, why would I care if you like dick?" Phil giggled at my comment, he wiped his eyes.

"D-d-does t-that m-mean I c-c-can h-h-hang u-up m-my pride f-f-flag?" Phil smiled, his beautiful sunshine smile.

"Of course cutie, I'll help you." I laughed and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

Phil smiled and hopped out of bed with a giggle. I followed him, Phil skipped over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer.

He pulled out a large rainbow flag and some thumb tacks. He handed me the flag and hopped to his bed.

"Where do you want to hang it?" I couldn't stop smiling, he was just _so cute_.

"R-r-right h-here." Phil whispered as he motioned to the wall above his bed. I nodded and helped Phil hang up his flag.

We stood back to admire our work. I was making sure it was straight ( _or gay lol)_ before a felt something warm press into my chest.

I look down to see a messy head of black hair. Phil's arms were wrapped around me.

"Phil?" I asked. Phil looked up at me, I'm surprised I didn't fall over with how weak my knees went.

His blue eyes sparkled as he gazed at me. "T-thank y-y-you Dan." He whispered gently.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him up to carry him back to my bed.

I set him down and had Phil curl up on my chest as we both drifted off to sleep.

 **Note: Hiya! Thank you for reading! I'm gonna start on the next chapter! I'm sorry that I'm lacking on updates and I'm sorry this chapter was kinda wonky. I was just dumped and my best friend hates me so I wasn't in a good place to do anything. I'm so sorry, I promise I'll start updating more often. Thank you I love you guys!**


	4. Fourth Chapter!

**Yay! Chapter 4! This chapter is gonna have some pastel Phil and lots of gay stuff. Please keep reading and reviewing it means so much! Also I apologize a lot cuz my updating is slacking I'm really sorry! Also I am starting another story but I'm not going to stop this one. I love you all so much you're the fluffing best! :3 Alrighty on to the gay stuff!**

 ***le dramatic gasp* Phil's POV:**

I woke up, snuggled against Dan's chest. I looked up to see his brown orbs staring back at me and blushed.

I then remembered our conversation last night, I came out to him, I came out to him. Oh no no no no. My breathing sped up, and my hands began to shake, just like when I came out to my father before he left. My father wasn't very religious, he was abusive when he was drunk he was also an alcoholic so family dinners never went well. When I came out to my parents my mom supported it, my father not so much. He beat me up pretty good then packed what little things he owned, including all his alcohol and left us. My mom never had the will to divorce him but she was glad he was gone. That was 2 years ago, this is now. Now I have friends, now I have Dan who accepts me.

"Morning sunshine." Dan smiled, breaking me out of my dramatic flashback. I looked up at him, he looked like a complete god. His hair was curling slightly and his eyes shone with happiness.

"Mm' M-Morning." I mumbled, he chuckled, I could feel his light hearted laugh in his chest.

"C'mon get up!" He nudged me, I sat up, rubbing my eyes and reaching for my glasses.

Dan crawled out of bed, walking over to his dresser pulling out his clothes for the day.

I, on the other hand, rolled over and snuggled back into Dan's warm, monochrome sheets.

"Phiiiiiilllll." Dan groaned, shaking my shoulder attempting to will me out of the nest I've created.

 **A/N: Ahhh this is late I'm sorry! I'll keep updating I promise! I'll also continue my other story if you're a Supernatural fan check it dude! Okay I'm sorry for not updating I'll keep writing! Bear with me! Also I know a few chapters ago it said "Hayleigh" but I identify as a demiboy (he/him/they/them) and have changed my name to Charlie please call me that :)) Thank you guys!**

"Come ooooon, you gotta get up!" Dan continued to shake my shoulder gently.

"N-noooo I d-don't w-wanna!" I still stuttered as I whined.

"Up and at 'em mate." Dan pulled the covers off and lifted me out of bed. Yeah he lifted me.

"Get dressed we've got like 30 minutes until classes start." Dan said as he set me down on my own bed.

I groaned, I still don't want to go to school. I reluctantly walked over to my dresser, pulling out a white button up shirt with little cati on it and a mint green sweater along with some black skinny jeans.

I quickly got dressed, messed with my hair so I looked presentable and just as I was sliding on my shoes, Dan stumbled, yes stumbled, out of the bathroom, and man did he look good.

He was wearing a black sweater with some weird zippers but they looked cool, he had black skinny jeans with some black shoes with more cool zippers. He looked like a freaking God.

 **The Old Switcharoo to Dan's POV:**

I clumsily stumbled out of the bathroom of my dorm room and when I glanced at the boy sitting in front of me my breath caught in my throat.

Phil was wearing a button up shirt that was white with cactus print and a sweater over it, he looked like a freaking angel.

"I um uh I uh ready?" _Smooth Howell real smooth_ but I was at a loss for words, he was gorgeous.

Phil nodded and smiled, gathering his books and room key. I was about to follow when my phone rang.

I answered "Hello?" There was slight static at the other end of the line.

"Hey babe!" Lucy chirped.

"Hey Lucy what's happening?" I sounded oddly enthusiastic.

"Well there's a little get together happening, I know you don't like parties but this is like 20 people tops. Chris and PJ will be there and so will Zoe and Louise, we all would love it if you came!" She had a fair point, I _don't_ like parties. But 20 people? I could deal with that.

"Time and place?" I laughed as she squealed.

"4:30 Chris and PJ's dorm, see you in class baby!" She giggled and hung up.

I looked up to see Phil holding the door for me, I grabbed my stuff, thanked him and headed to class.

I hurried off to my math class, where I took my usual seat in between Chris and Lucy.

Lucy gave me a slightly suggestive wink as I slid into my seat and my math teacher flicked off the lights and began a video on the projector.

"Hey babe." Lucy whispered as our math teacher made a cringey joke and marked down some pointers for the equation.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"Well I mean I don't want to start some gossip or anything but I heard that some boy at this school likes you." She wrote a few notes down.

"Really? Any idea who?" I whispered curiously.

"Wellll I'm not one for spreading rumors…" She trailed off with a knowing little smile.

"Is he going to be at the party thing later?" I needed _needed_ to know if it was Phil.

Lucy shook her head, her blonde hair flying into her face before she gracefully swooshed it away. "Nope he's really shy, not exactly a social butterfly, kind of a bookworm."

My first thought was _that sounds like Phil_ my second thought was _how do I even feel about Phil?_

I've been asking myself that for a while, I know I'm bi and I'm comfortable with that but Phil was my friend. I mean _he_ wasn't straight either and he's so sweet to me and he's so flustered and shy around me. I thought that was just his personality because he's a ray of sunshine but maybe just maybe I could have a chance.

"..Yeah but I just told Chris other people would bring snacks and he asked why he couldn't get them and I told him it was because the last time he ate most of them before anybody even got there!" Lucy huffed.

"Haha very funny Lucy." Chris whispered from the other side of me.

Their voices quickly snapped me out of my gay-daze, which lasted way too long as I soon realized our math teacher had finished the video and class was almost over.

 **Time Skip and Switch to Phil's POV:**

After what seemed like hours my class finally released us to lunch I grabbed my books and quickly stumbled out of the classroom.

I wasn't quick enough as another member of Dylan's gang grabbed ahold of my sweater and yanked me back.

"Oh no Lester you're not going anywhere yet." The boy, Damien, spoke harshly.

I sighed in defeat as he called out to some of the other goons. I heard some chattering before feeling a tough blow to my face. I coughed violently as I was shoved down onto the floor and kicked in the stomach.

I suffered a few more blows before finally heaven sent down an angel by the name of Benny Lafitte and had him charge through the door shouting.

"What in the world do you boys think you are doing?!" He screamed, I managed to peek from behind one the boys to see Benny with steam practically coming out of his ears.

"Well uh we um it's just uhh." Dylan sputtered.

"Well it seems we have some winners! Congrats you've won yourselves a trip to the principal's office and I'm sure you'll have a lovely detention in order as well!" Benny howled. "Get moving, NOW!" With that the boys bolted out of the room and began heading down to the office.

T-t-thanks Benny." I whispered as Benny grabbed my hands and helped me up.

"You alright son?" He asked, I nodded my head then thought for a moment and quickly shook it.

"Alright let's get you to the nurse." He murmured as he began to carefully lead me down the hall.


End file.
